


Maboroshi ~ dream a little dream of me ~

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [2]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Eigentlich hatten sie nur Karyus Geburtstag feiern wollen, aber als es Hizumi plötzlich nicht gut geht, nimmt es Tsukasa auf sich, mit dem Sänger nach Hause zu fahren. Dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass Hizumi sich auch anständig ausruht, versteht sich von selbst, nur mit dem, was dann passiert, hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.  ||  D'espairs Ray [Tsukasa x Hizumi?]  ||  Schnuppertext: „Du stiefelst jetzt brav ins Schlafzimmer, legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Und glaub mir, ich hab Mittel und Wege, dich auch zu deinem Glück zu zwingen, wenn es denn sein muss.“  ||  Hinweis: Die Story spielt im Anschluss an "winter wonderland" und ist Teil der ISMY-Chroniken.
Relationships: Hizumi/Tsukasa (D'espairsRay)
Series: ISMY Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874554





	1. Vision

_~*~_  
_Maboroshi – eine Vision,_  
_ein sehnlicher Wunsch, zum Greifen nah._  
_~*~_

  
Die Scheibenwischer kämpften gegen den Schnee an, der mittlerweile in dicken Flocken vom Himmel fiel. Sato hatte das Radio leiser gedreht, wohl um Hizumi nicht zu stören, und Tsukasa wusste um ehrlich zu sein nicht, ob er ihrem Manager für diese fürsorgliche Geste dankbar sein sollte oder nicht. In relativer Stille entwickelten seine Gedanken und Sorgen immer die dumme Angewohnheit, in Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf zu jagen und ihn schier verrückt zu machen. Er klappte die Sonnenblende herunter und rutschte in seinem Sitz soweit nach unten, bis er Hizumi, der auf der Rückbank saß, im Spiegel sehen konnte. Das Innere des roten Mitsubishis war zwar angenehm beheizt, dennoch trug der andere noch immer seine Jacke und hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als wäre ihm kalt. Sein Kopf lehnte gegen die Fensterscheibe und obwohl es bereits dämmerte, trug er seine Sonnenbrille. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ihn die Kopfschmerzen noch immer plagten. Hätte Tsukasa nicht gehofft, sein Freund würde schlafen – etwas, was er eben der Sonnenbrille wegen nicht überprüfen konnte – hätte er ihm eine weitere Schmerztablette angeboten. Er seufzte unhörbar und kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herum. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Hizumi und zusätzlich nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Vielleicht war das Photoshoot heute in der Eiseskälte doch keine so gute Idee gewesen? Auch wenn die ganze Sache nicht einmal auf seinem Mist gewachsen war, war doch er es gewesen, der die anderen angetrieben hatte, das durchzuziehen. Und zu allem Überfluss tat es ihm jetzt für Karyu leid, dass ihre gemeinsame Feier nun ins Wasser gefallen war. Hoffentlich würden sich Gitarrist und Bassist nicht wieder streiten. Noch so eine Funkstille, wie vor einigen Wochen zwischen den beiden geherrscht hatte, würde er nicht ertragen.  
Hizumi regte sich, kratzte sich an der Nase und schmatzte leise, während er den Kopf zur anderen Seite drehte. _‚Also doch eingeschlafen‘_ , dachte Tsukasa und schmunzelte. Na, wenigstens fand er nun auf der Fahrt nach Hause etwas Ruhe. Bevor es noch zu offensichtlich wurde, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf seinem Bandkollegen ruhte, wandte er den Blick ab und richtete ihn stattdessen wieder nach draußen. Vor den Fenstern wurde es immer dunkler und das Schneetreiben immer dichter. Aber Sato war ein guter und routinierter Fahrer und obgleich Tsukasa sich nie so ganz wohl fühlte, wenn er nicht selbst am Steuer saß, vertraute er ihm weit genug, um sich endlich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
  
„Soll ich euch eigentlich bei dir oder bei Hizumi rauslassen?“, fragte Sato irgendwann und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Bei mir“, antwortete er automatisch und setzte nach: „Bei Hizumi zu Hause müssten wir uns vermutlich erst mal mit einer Machete den Weg freimachen.“  
  
„He~, übertreib mal nicht so“, nuschelte es von hinter ihm und verwundert drehte er den Kopf.  
  
„Du bist wach?“  
  
„Mmmh, nicht wirklich. Aber ich spüre, wenn du schlecht über mich redest.“ Hizumi gähnte und mummelte sich tiefer in seine Jacke ein. Ein ihm nur zu bekanntes Ziehen zog sich bei diesem Anblick durch seinen Magen, aber Tsukasa ignorierte es, wie auch die Hunderte Male zuvor.  
  
„Ich rede nicht schlecht über dich … ich stelle nur durchaus wahrscheinliche Vermutungen an.“  
  
„Pfff.“ Hizumi schnaubte nur und verstummte wieder. Würde er sich nicht ohnehin schon Sorgen machen, spätestens jetzt würde er es tun, denn es war nun wirklich nicht die Art seines Freundes, so ein Thema einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
  
„Brauchst du noch eine Schmerztablette?“, erkundigte er sich daher leise und drehte sich so, dass er für einen kurzen Moment das Knie des Sängers mit den Fingerspitzen berühren konnte.  
  
„Mh? Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass ich die gerade behalten könnte.“  
  
„So schlimm?“  
  
„Weiß noch nicht.“  
  
„Also doch Migräne?“  
  
„Ja. Ich seh diese lustigen Lichtquallen, wenn ich die Augen aufmache.“  
  
„Dann fahre ich euch am besten ins Krankenhaus, da können sie dir ein Schmerzmittel gleich in die Vene geben“, schaltete sich nun auch Sato in ihr Gespräch ein, ohne jedoch die Augen von der Straße zu nehmen. Tsukasa nickte, aber Hizumi verzog die Lippen zu einer unwilligen Grimasse.  
  
„Allein, wenn ich an den Geruch und das grelle Licht denke, droht mein Kopf zu platzen, lass mal lieber. Ich brauch einfach nur ein dunkles Zimmer und Stille.“  
  
Tsukasa gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, hin- und hergerissen, ob es nun besser war, Hizumi von einem Arzt durchchecken zu lassen oder seinem durchaus verständlichen Wunsch einfach nachzukommen. Immerhin würde sein Freund wohl am besten wissen, was er brauchte. Hizumi hatte diese Migräneanfälle schon, seit sie sich kannten, aber im letzten halben Jahr häuften sie sich und langsam aber sicher bezweifelte er, dass das nur am Stress lag. Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung an seinen Fingern und verwundert fixierte er seinen Blick, der die letzten Momente über nicht sehend nach draußen gerichtet gewesen war, wieder auf den anderen. Hizumi hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, ihre Finger lose miteinander verschränkt und er hatte die Vermutung, dass er ihn gerade musterte, auch wenn er seine Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille nicht sehen konnte. Er strich mit dem Daumen einmal kurz über den sich ein wenig rau anfühlenden Handrücken, erneut sämtliche Reaktionen seines Körpers auf diese wohltuende Nähe verdrängend. Dennoch schlug sein Herz schneller, als er sich wieder so halb nach vorne drehte, ohne jedoch die Verbindung ihrer Hände zu lösen.  
  
„Fahr uns zu mir nach Hause, Sato, sollte es nicht besser werden, können wir immer noch ins Krankenhaus.“  
  
~*~  
  
Die Fahrt zurück hatte deutlich länger gedauert als Tsukasa gehofft hatte. Der Schneefall hatte zwar nachgelassen, je näher sie der Großstadt gekommen waren, allerdings schienen die meisten Autofahrer auch mit gefühlten drei Flocken auf der Fahrbahn bereits heillos überfordert zu sein. Auf der Schnellstraße waren sie in einen Stau geraten und das einzig Gute an der nervenaufreibenden Warterei war gewesen, dass Hizumi augenscheinlich die ganze Sache tief und fest verschlafen hatte.  
Nachdem Sato also endlich auf den Parkplatz vor seinem Appartementgebäude gehalten und sich sogleich darum gekümmert hatte, ihr spärliches Gepäck nach oben zu bringen, war auch Tsukasa aus dem Wagen gestiegen und hatte erst mal seine gestauchten Glieder ausführlich gestreckt. Jetzt jedoch stand er vor der geöffneten Tür des roten Coupés und schaute auf seinen Freund herab, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.  
  
„Hizumi“, murmelte er, wollte dem anderen schon aus Gewohnheit durch die Haare fahren, unterließ dies jedoch im letzten Moment und berührte ihn nur leicht an der Schulter. „Wir sind da.“  
  
„Mmmh?“, brummte Hizumi leise, schob sich unkoordiniert die Sonnenbrille vom Gesicht in die Haare und blinzelte ihn aus kleinen, geröteten Augen an. Sogleich verzog er das Gesicht und rieb sich mit leisem Keuchen über die Schläfen, als die Kopfschmerzen mit voller Wucht zurückzukehren schienen.  
  
„Lass die Augen am besten einfach zu, ich führ dich, okay?“  
  
„Kay“, nuschelte der andere, die Sonnenbrille bereits wieder auf der Nase und kämpfte sich groggy aus dem Fahrzeug.  
  
„Wart kurz, ich mach nur das Auto zu … So, da bin ich.“ Tsukasa sprach leise, berührte Hizumi am Arm und hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund sich bei ihm unterhaken würde, aber stattdessen lehnte er sich nur gegen seine Seite und machte fast den Anschein, einfach weiterschlafen zu wollen. Nun gut, damit konnte er auch arbeiten. Ein seichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er den Arm um Hizumis Rücken legte und den etwas kleineren Mann mit sanftem Druck nach vorne schob. Träge setzte dieser sich in Bewegung und würde ihm Hizumi nicht wirklich unendlich leidtun, könnte er dieser Situation tatsächlich etwas Amüsantes abgewinnen.  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich es doch immer, den man aus dem Auto pellen und irgendwohin führen muss. Auch mal schön, das von anderer Seite mitzuerleben“, konnte er sich einen Kommentar dann aber doch nicht verkneifen und blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Freund herab.  
  
„Normalerweise hätten wir in so einer Situation auch deutlich mehr Alkohol im Blut. Was mir, um ehrlich zu sein, gerade um einiges lieber wäre als diese nervigen Kopfschmerzen.“  
  
Tsukasa hatte Schwierigkeiten, den anderen wirklich zu verstehen, weil dieser extrem nuschelte und sein Gesicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch so halb im Stoff seiner Jacke vergraben hatte.  
  
„Du nuschelst“, meinte er also nur leise in sich hineinlächelnd und drückte auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls, nachdem sie sein Wohnhaus heil betreten hatten, obwohl der Asphalt des Parkplatzes dank des anhaltenden Schneefalls doch ziemlich rutschig gewesen war.  
  
„Sei froh, dass ich nur nuschle und nicht spucke“, konterte Hizumi und er erkannte doch tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.  
  
„Ich bin unendlich dankbar, glaub mir.“ Er drückte den Knopf für seine Etage und war gerade mehr als froh darüber, dass der Hausverwalter ihren notorisch defekten Aufzug erst letzte Woche hatte reparieren lassen. Hizumi jetzt die fünf Stockwerke bis zu seiner Wohnung nach oben zu bugsieren, wäre für sie beide nicht wirklich angenehm gewesen. Aber apropos angenehm. Der andere strahlte eine ziemliche Wärme aus und ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, legte er seine Finger auf Hizumis Stirn.  
  
„Mh, Fieber hast du keins, glaub ich“, murmelte er und wollte seine Hand schon wieder zurückziehen, als der andere leise murrte. „Hu?“  
  
„Deine Finger sind so schön kalt, lass sie da, das ist gerade total angenehm.“  
  
Tsukasas Lippen zuckten, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich zu einem Lächeln oder einer Grimasse verziehen wollten. Unhörbar seufzend beließ er dennoch seine Hand, wo sie war, und versuchte, nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken, dass Hizumi und er mal wieder in so etwas wie einer Umarmung hier herumstanden. In letzter Zeit passierte das gefühlt ständig und es fiel ihm mit jedem Mal schwerer, nicht mehr in diese unschuldige Geste hineinzuinterpretieren. Er hasste sein Hirn wirklich dafür, dass es ihm das Zusammensein mit seinem Freund seit Kindertagen mittlerweile so schwer machte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich die Zeiten zurück, in denen alles um so vieles einfacher gewesen war.  
  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du bist total angespannt.“  
  
„Was?“ Tsukasas Lider hoben sich und mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn erwiderte er den fragenden Blick seines eigenen Spiegelbilds, das sich in der polierten Stahlwand ihm gegenüber schemenhaft abzeichnete. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht, muss unbewusst passiert sein“, versuchte er zu erklären und atmete erleichtert aus, als der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen kam und somit Hizumis Inquisition beendete. „Ah, danke, Sato.“ Er nickte ihrem Manager zu, der wartend vor seiner Wohnungstür stand und noch immer ihre beiden, kleinen Reisetaschen über der Schulter hängen hatte. „Ich hätte dir auch gleich meinen Schlüssel geben können, was? Sorry, so weit hab ich nicht gedacht.“ Er verdrehte über seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit belustigt die Augen und grinste.  
  
„Kein Problem.“ Sato erwiderte diese Geste und machte ihnen Platz, als er sich noch immer mit Hizumi im Schlepptau näherte. Der Schlüssel war zum Glück schnell gefunden und ihr Manager hatte nur kurz die Taschen in den Flur gestellt, bevor er sie mit einer knappen Verabschiedung und der Erinnerung an das bevorstehende Interview alleingelassen hatte.  
  
„Kannst du vielleicht das Licht ausschalten? Also nur, wenn du dir im Dunkeln nichts brichst, versteht sich“, drang Hizumis leise Stimme an sein Ohr, nachdem er selbst nur einige Sekunden lang regungslos herumgestanden war.  
  
„Ehm, ja, klar.“ Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf, als könnte das helfen, seine Gedanken wieder zu sortieren und knipste das Licht aus. Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts erkennen, bis sich seine Augen an die schummrige Umgebung gewöhnt hatten. Das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung fiel durch die offenstehende Wohnzimmertür in den Flur und zeichnete lange Schatten auf die Wände. Als Hizumi einen Schritt zur Seite machte und begann, sich seiner Winterkleidung zu entledigen, konnte auch er endlich seine Lethargie abschütteln und es dem anderen gleichtun. Verflucht, was war denn nur los mit ihm? Tsukasa fuhr sich durchs Haar, stellte seine Schuhe unter die Garderobe und schob sie beiseite, sodass man nicht im nächsten Moment über sie stolpern würde.  
  
„Magst du was trinken oder einfach nur ins Bett?“  
  
„Bett“, war die einsilbige Antwort und er nickte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass der andere diese Bewegung in der spärlichen Helligkeit ohnehin nicht ausmachen konnte.  
  
„Gut, dann mach es dir am besten kurz auf dem Sofa bequem und gib mir fünf Minuten, das Chaos in meinem Schlafzimmer zu beseitigen, ja?“  
  
„Ach? Aber mir Unordnung unterstellen wollen.“  
  
„Hizu, nichts für ungut, aber bei mir beschränkt sich die Unordnung wenigstens nur auf einen Raum.“  
  
„Ja, ja.“  
  
Tsukasa lachte leise und ließ seinen Freund im Flur zurück. Hizumi kannte sich hier vermutlich besser aus als er selbst und würde den Weg ins Wohnzimmer daher auch in der relativen Finsternis ohne Probleme finden. Da musste schon vielmehr er aufpassen, nicht über diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände zu stolpern. Die Topfpflanze zum Beispiel, die sich soeben unerwartet aus den Schatten geschält und sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Könnten sich Pflanzen bewegen, verstand sich, und würde man nicht einfach behaupten, er wäre der geborene Tollpatsch. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm aber auch schon enorm helfen, würde er gedanklich endlich etwas mehr bei dem sein, was er zu tun gedachte, Herrgott.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen – ohne gebrochene Knochen, das sollte an dieser Stelle wohl noch mal ausdrücklich erwähnt werden – schloss Tsukasa die Tür hinter sich und schaltete erst dann das Licht ein. Mit einem langen Seufzen auf den Lippen lehnte er sich gegen das kühle Holz in seinem Rücken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. _‚Reiß dich zusammen!‘_ , schalt er sich innerlich und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe. Der Schmerz zuckte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Geist, half ihm jedoch, endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er atmete tief durch und rieb die Hände aneinander, fast so, als würde er sich für einen Kampf wappnen wollen. Dieser Vergleich war auch gar nicht so weit hergeholt, bedachte man die Reaktionen seines Körpers, die die Gegenwart seines eigentlich besten Freundes in letzter Zeit ständig in ihm auszulösen vermochte. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, sein derzeit nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben auf Vordermann zu bringen, bevor hier noch Dinge passierten, die er zutiefst bereuen würde. Und zumindest schien ihm dieser halb gare Plan, der sich gerade in seinen Gehirnwindungen formte, einen Teil seiner Zuversicht wiederzugeben. Mit neugefundenem Elan machte er sich also daran, seine im Zimmer wild verstreuten Klamotten einzusammeln, den Haufen in seinen Wäschekorb zu packen und das Bettzeug wenigstens einmal richtig aufzuschütteln. Gut nur, dass er letzte Woche erst die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte. Bevor er den Raum wieder verließ, öffnete er noch das Fenster und ließ die kalte Winterluft herein - Kälte war bestimmt besser für Hizumis geplagten Kopf als abgestandene Luft.  
  
„So, fertig“, verkündete er, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als er die Silhouette des Sängers nicht wie erwartet auf der Couch sitzend entdeckte. „Hizumi?“ Mit bedachten Schritten durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer, bis er wieder in seinem kleinen Flur anlangte. Und dort, vor der Tür, die Hand an den Rahmen gelegt und die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz gelehnt, stand sein Freund reglos herum. „Hey, warum bist du denn nicht schon ins Wohnzimmer gegangen? Du musst doch hier nicht warten, als wärest du ein Gast.“ Er versuchte, seiner Stimme eine gewisse Leichtigkeit zu verleihen, bezweifelte aber, dass ihm das gelang. Als er sich weiter näherte, schließlich die Hand auf Hizumis Schulter legte, zuckte dieser leicht von der Berührung weg, als ob sie ihm unangenehm wäre. Ein schmerzlicher Stich zog sich durch seinen Magen, aber Tsukasa ließ sich ausnahmsweise mal davon nicht beirren. Seine Sorge war erneut in ungekannte Höhen geschnellt und ein unbestimmter Unmut machte sich in ihm breit, als er zu ahnen glaubte, warum der andere dort vor der Tür stand. „Ich sag es dir, mein Lieber. Wenn du jetzt glaubst, deinen Sturschädel durchsetzen zu können und diese Wohnung zu verlassen, dann hast du dich aber mal ziemlich getäuscht. Du stiefelst jetzt brav ins Schlafzimmer, legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Und glaub mir, ich hab Mittel und Wege, dich auch zu deinem Glück zu zwingen, wenn es denn sein muss.“  
  
Hizumis Schulter zuckte erneut, bevor sich der andere zu ihm herumdrehte und auch, wenn er den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, war sich Tsukasa doch ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade bestimmt nicht glücklich aussah.  
  
„Schon mal etwas davon gehört, dass ich ein erwachsener Mensch bin und so etwas wie freien Willen besitze?“, murrte sein Freund dann auch und wieder musste Tsukasas Unterlippe dran glauben, als er seine Zähne in das nachgiebige Fleisch grub, bevor er noch auf diese offenkundige Provokation einging. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, konnte Hizumi ihn spielen wie ein gut gestimmtes Instrument und wenn der andere, so wie jetzt gerade, auf Konfrontation gepolt war, konnte so eine kleine Unstimmigkeit sehr schnell in einen handfesten Streit ausarten. Und streiten war etwas, was er auf keinen Fall wollte.  
  
„Du willst mir nicht zur Last fallen und deshalb jetzt lieber versuchen, in deinem Zustand irgendwie nach Hause zu kommen, bevor du einfach hierbleibst, oder?“, fragte er, ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme und hatte unbewusst begonnen, mit dem Daumen über Hizumis Schulter zu streicheln. „Und vermutlich willst du mir auch nicht glauben, wenn ich sage, dass deine Gegenwart wirklich nie ein Umstand für mich ist und ich mir nur tierische Sorgen um dich machen würde, würdest du jetzt gehen?“ Er spürte regelrecht Hizumis stechenden Blick auf sich und verdammt, allein der Gedanke an diese durchdringenden, dunklen Augen jagte ihm geschmolzenes Feuer durch die Adern. Ein feines Zittern zog sich durch seinen Leib, doch er versuchte, es ebenso zu unterdrücken, wie seinen schneller gewordenen Atem.  
  
„Wer ist jetzt stur, mh?“, durchschnitt die Stimme des anderen schließlich die eingetretene Stille und ehe er es sich versah, war Hizumi einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen und lehnte nun erneut schwer gegen ihn. Tsukasa kniff die Augen zusammen, gönnte sich eine Sekunde des Durchatmens, bevor er seine Arme um den schmalen Rücken legte.  
  
„Heißt das, ich hab gewonnen?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht auf der Höhe, das zählt also nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Tsukasa grinste und begann, Hizumi langsam über den Flur zu schieben. „Ich würde auch nie etwas anderes behaupten.“ Wieder im Schlafzimmer angekommen löste er tatsächlich eher unwillig ihre Umarmung und ging zum Fenster hinüber, um es wieder zu schließen. Die Luft war nun angenehm frisch, aber auch dementsprechend kalt, sodass er aus dem Wandschrank noch eine flauschige Wolldecke holte, bevor er wieder an Hizumi herantrat. Der andere hatte es sich derweilen auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und Tsukasa war dem vorherrschenden Halbdunkel gerade unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, in welchem Stadium des Nichtbekleidet-Seins sich sein Freund befand. Reichte schon, wenn seine Fantasie soeben mit ihm davonzulaufen drohte und sich überaus ansprechende Bilder in seinem Kopf zu formen begannen. _‚Schluss jetzt!‘_ , mahnte er sich innerlich zur Ordnung und schüttelte wie zur Untermalung dieses Befehls energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Hier, falls dir trotz Zudecke zu kalt werden sollte“, murmelte er und legte die Wolldecke über Hizumis Beine. „Ich hol dir noch ein Kühlpflaster für die Stirn und etwas zu trinken und dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe, okay?“  
  
„Okay“, seufzte der Sänger leise und hörte sich nun wieder unendlich müde und erschöpft an. „Aber, wenn ich herausbekomme, dass du die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hast, um mich nicht zu stören, gibt es Ärger, verstanden?“  
  
„Verstanden.“ Tsukasa lachte leise in sich hinein und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als ihn sein Name, leise gemurmelt, erneut innehalten ließ. „Ja? Brauchst du noch was?“  
  
„Nein, nur … danke … und so.“  
  
„Ach Quatsch, doch nicht dafür.“  
  
~*~  
  
_‚… Wenn ich herausbekomme, dass du die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hast …‘_  
  
Hizumis Worte spukten ihm im Kopf herum, seit er es sich hier auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte und ließen ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Weder der alte Samurai-Film, der gerade im Abendprogramm über die Mattscheibe seines Fernsehers flimmerte, noch die erstaunlich leckeren Instantnudeln, die er sich zubereitet hatte, konnten ihn davon ablenken. Er seufzte und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel, rutschte tiefer, bis er halb auf dem Sofa zum Liegen kam. Wirklich bequem war auch diese Position nicht, aber stillhalten konnte er auch nicht. Wenn Hizumi nur wüsste, welches Chaos sein kleiner und bestimmt gänzlich unbedachter Befehl nun in ihm auslöste, würde er ihn vermutlich für absolut verrückt halten. Natürlich hatte er vorgehabt, die Nacht hier im Wohnzimmer zu verbringen. Hallo? Schließlich war er nicht masochistisch veranlagt oder so. Und wäre er obendrein noch klug, würde er auf das Gesagte nichts geben und seinen gefassten Plan auch weiterverfolgen. Seinen Freund ein wenig vor den Kopf zu stoßen und das Ganze dann in eine gute Absicht zu verpacken, war allemal besser, als eine Nacht schlaflos neben dem Menschen zu verbringen, für den er nun schon viel zu lange absolut unangemessene Gefühle hegte. Wieder kam ihm ein langes Seufzen über die Lippen, gefolgt von einem genervten Knurren, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Die letzten Reste seines Abendessens waren schnell vertilgt und den Müll in die Küche zu tragen, war eine gute, wenn auch viel zu kurze Ablenkung. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte vor seinen Gedanken davonlaufen und der Drang nach einer Zigarette war nie so stark wie genau in diesen Momenten. Seine Finger hatten begonnen, mit den Essstäbchen zu spielen, sie in einer nervösen Geste herumzuwirbeln und sein Fuß tippte einen Takt auf dem Fliesenboden, dem außer ihm niemand folgen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er in den Keller gehen und seinem Schlagzeug dort ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Sich selbst zunickend warf er die Stäbchen in die Spüle, durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten Küche und Wohnzimmer und zog sich im Flur seine Schuhe über. Sich im Keller einen schallgeschützten Raum einzurichten, für den er monatlich zwar eine horrende Miete hinblättern musste, war dennoch eine der besten Entscheidungen der letzten Jahre gewesen. Kurz blickte er ins Halbdunkel seiner Wohnung zurück, aber vermutlich schlief Hizumi bereits tief und fest und würde gar nicht bemerken, dass er ihn für eine Weile alleinließ.  
  
~*~  
  
Anders, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte, waren es fast zwei Stunden geworden, in denen er auf sein Schlagzeug eingedroschen hatte. Mit müden Gliedern und ziemlich durchgeschwitzt ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen und rieb sich mit dem eben noch geholten Handtuch über die Stirn. Himmel, hatte das gutgetan. Ging doch wirklich nichts über so richtiges Auspowern am Schlagzeug, zumindest nicht, wenn man ihn fragte. Die körperliche Anstrengung schaffte es immer wieder, seinen dummen Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er seufzte zufrieden, schaltete den Fernseher ein und griff nach der Wasserflasche, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch stand. Mit großen Schlucken leerte er sie bis zur Hälfte, stellte sie zurück und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf schwer gegen die Rückenlehne. Er würde nur kurz die Augen schließen, dann duschen und ins Bett gehen. Ja, das war doch ein Plan … von dem sein ausgelaugter Körper allerdings nicht viel zu halten schien, sonst wäre er nicht binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen.


	2. Illusion

_~*~_   
_Maboroshi – die Illusion,_   
_ein Sinnenspiel, das niemals war._   
_~*~_

  
Tsukasa blinzelte und rieb sich übers Gesicht. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Musste wohl so sein, sonst würde er sich nicht so desorientiert fühlen. Aber, was hatte ihn geweckt? Er blinzelte dem Fernseher entgegen, der die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum darstellte, allerdings auf stumm geschaltet war, was der ganzen Szenerie etwas ziemlich Unwirkliches verlieh. Noch einmal rieb er sich über die verkrusteten Lider und richtete sich dann auf.  
  
„Hizumi?“, murmelte er fragend, obwohl es eindeutig der Sänger war, den er dort in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehend entdeckte. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ Er gähnte und erhob sich, bevor er ihn blinzelnd musterte. „Ehm, warum bist du komplett angezogen?“ Seine Stirn legte sich zur Untermalung seiner Verwunderung in Falten und er trat näher, als Hizumi noch immer nicht reagiert hatte. „Hu?“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, murmelte sein Gegenüber schließlich, wich aber weiterhin seinem Blick aus. „Ich geh jetzt wohl besser nach Hause.“  
  
„Bitte? Warum das denn?“ Reflexartig schüttelte Tsukasa den Kopf, hatte seinen Freund mittlerweile erreicht und fasste ihn sacht am Ellenbogen. „Es ist jetzt ...“ Er schaute über die Schulter nach hinten, konnte von seiner Position aus die Zeitanzeige der Stereoanlage jedoch nicht lesen. „Keine Ahnung. Mitten in der Nacht? Du brauchst jetzt bestimmt nicht in der Gegend herumfahren. Wie geht es dir eigentlich?“  
  
„Gut … glaub ich. Na ja, zumindest besser als früher am Abend. Und genau darum geh ich jetzt auch, weil du sowieso keine Ruhe findest, solange ich hier bin. Oder warum sonst würdest du auf dem Sofa schlafen, obwohl ich dich genau ums Gegenteil gebeten habe?“  
  
„Ich …“ Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lachte leise, fast ein wenig nervös klingend auf. „Ich bin nur eingeschlafen, das hatte doch nichts mit dir zu tun.“  
  
„Ach nein?“ Endlich erwiderte Hizumi seinen Blick, doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an, fühlte er sich doch jetzt, wo die Aufmerksamkeit dieser durchdringenden Augen auf ihm lag, wie ein Insekt unterm Mikroskop. „Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht, Tsukasa. Du hast noch nie etwas vor mir verbergen können.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln zierte nun die schönen Züge und … waren sie sich eben auch schon so nahe gewesen? Warmer Atem wisperte gegen seinen Hals, als der etwas kleinere Mann sich noch näher lehnte, um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können: „Für wie dumm hältst du mich?“  
  
„Was?“ War alles, was er gerade herausbekam. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war so schnell ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen, dass es ihm schwerfiel, sich nicht wie in einem Traum zu fühlen. War das wirklich die Realität? Spürte er gerade tatsächlich weiche Lippen, die über seinen Hals kosten? „Hizumi!“ Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt zurück, aber sein Freund hatte bereits die Arme um seine Mitte gelegt und hinderte ihn so effektiv daran, weiter auf Abstand zu gehen.  
  
„Mmmh, was denn?“ Hizumis Stimme war herrlich dunkel, floss wie zäher Honig über seine Lippen und Tsukasas Verlangen, eben jene für sich zu vereinnahmen, war plötzlich so stark, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. „Ich weiß, was du willst. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Was hält dich zurück? Nimm dir, wonach du dich schon so lange sehnst.“  
  
„Das … geht nicht. Wir …“ Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf und erschauerte, als die Lippen an seinem Hals höher wanderten. „Hizu, was tust du …?“  
  
„Hör auf, alles analysieren zu wollen.“ Er konnte hauchzarte Küsse spüren, die der Linie seines Wangenknochens folgten und ohne, dass er sich dagegen hätte wehren können – wollen? – fielen ihm die Augen zu. „Handle einfach. Lebe mit mir im Hier und Jetzt.“  
Mit einem Mal ging ein spürbarer Ruck durch seinen Körper, als er seine Hände in Hizumis Haar wühlte, ihn so an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Dessen Worte waren seine ganz persönliche Erlösung, die Absolution, sich endlich nicht mehr mit störenden Zweifeln und sinnlosen Skrupeln herumschlagen zu müssen. Er atmete zittrig ein, suchte im bläulich flackernden Schein des Fernsehers Hizumis Blick und fand auch dort lediglich Zustimmung und unbändige Gier.  
  
„Hizumi.“ Der Name des anderen kam ihm, einem erleichterten Seufzen gleich, über die Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund für sich vereinnahmte. Diese erste, zaghafte Berührung jagte wie ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper, der sämtliche Härchen an seinen Unterarmen aufrichtete. Ein wildes Kribbeln ließ seinen Magen krampfen und alles war so unglaublich intensiv, dass er reflexartig vor all diesen Gefühlen zurückzuckte. Er atmete schwer, als wäre er eine Meile gerannt, und suchte im Gesicht seines Freundes nach dem unvermeidlichen Anzeichen dafür, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Aber Hizumis Züge zierten lediglich ein mildes Lächeln und seine Lider waren halb geschlossen, als würde er in endlosem Genuss schwelgen.  
  
„Mehr“, raunte er ihm zu und ehe Tsukasa es sich versah, spürte er die weichen Lippen erneut auf seinen. Oh Gott. Dieser Kuss war alles, was er sich je erträumt hatte und noch so viel mehr. Ein leiser Laut entkam ihm, bevor er Hizumi gegen die geschlossene Tür des Schlafzimmers drängte und ihn so innig zu küssen begann, als würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Forschende Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, glitten empor bis in sein Haar und spielten wie beiläufig mit den kurzen Strähnen dort. Er erschauerte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als eine Gänsehaut dem Weg der Finger wieder tiefer folgte. Die Lippen des Sängers waren herrlich weich, als sie sich für ihn teilten und ihn in sein Reich einluden. Mit einem leisen, genussvollen Stöhnen kam er dieser stummen Aufforderung nach und begann, diese verheißungsvolle Fremde ausführlich zu erkunden. Hitze rauschte durch seine Adern, als ihm Hizumis Zunge entgegenkam, erst fast scheu gegen seine stupste, bevor nun sein Freund es war, der fordernd seinen Mund zu erobern begann. Seine Hände wühlten unstet durch Hizumis weiches Haar, versuchten irgendwie Halt zu finden und dennoch fühlte er sich, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Er fiel, trieb in diesen herrlichen Empfindungen, die die Nähe zu dem Mann, den er schon so lange liebte, in ihm auslöste. Himmel, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihn endlich küssen durfte, dass sich einfach alles genau so anfühlte, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte. Er erschauerte, als sich kühle Finger unter sein Tanktop stahlen, mit stumpfen Fingernägeln über seine Haut kratzten.  
  
„Hizu“, japste er und löste sich ein kleines Stück von ihm, um ihm erneut ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Hizumis Pupillen waren geweitet, verdrängten derart viel des sonst so warmen Brauns, dass seine Augen beinahe schwarz wirkten. In diesem Moment sah er für Tsukasa schlichtweg wie die reinste Verführung aus und das wissende Lächeln, welches seine Mundwinkel hob, trug nur weiter zu diesem Eindruck bei. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ...“  
  
„Schsch“, unterbrach er ihn nachdrücklich und hielt ihm zur Verdeutlichung den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. „Du denkst schon wieder zu viel nach. Ich glaube, das muss ich ändern.“ Hizumis Schmunzeln wurde weiter, als er nach seiner Hand griff und ihn fordernd hinter sich her ins nur schummrig beleuchtete Schlafzimmer zog. „Meintest du vorhin nicht etwas davon, dass du Mittel und Wege hättest, mich zu meinem Glück zu zwingen, wenn es denn sein müsste?“, raunte er mit einem frechen Funkeln im Blick. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was du damit gemeint hast.“  
  
„Würdest du das, mh?“ Tsukasa versuchte, den Anflug der Unsicherheit, der von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte, gar nicht erst zuzulassen und sich ausschließlich auf den begehrenswerten Mann vor sich zu konzentrieren. Dennoch … Ging das hier gerade nicht etwas schnell?  
Er hielt inne, öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war da wieder Hizumis Präsenz, die schönen Augen, die im Schein der kleinen Kerze auf dem Nachttisch fast golden zu schimmern schienen. Kühle Finger streichelten über seine Wange und ein sachtes Kopfschütteln nahm ihm zumindest für den Moment auch noch die letzten Zweifel. Sein Freund hatte recht, hier passierte gerade das, was er sich schon so lange wünschte, und weshalb sollte er diesen Augenblick nun mit sinnlosen Grübeleien zubringen? Vor allem, da sie es doch beide wollten.  
 _‚Genieße das Hier und Jetzt mit mir‘_ , hallten Hizumis Worte sinnbildlich in seinen Gehirnwindungen nach und ließen nun ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Magen zu. „Vertraust du mir?“, wollte er schließlich wissen, während er sich aus dem nur lockeren Griff befreite und zu einer Schublade seiner Kommode hinüberging.  
  
„Mehr, als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt“, gab Hizumi daraufhin unumwunden zu und Tsukasa hielt in seinem Tun inne, um ihm erneut ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Die dunklen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und der Ausdruck in ihnen so offen und ehrlich, dass es ihm für einen Moment schwerfiel, Luft zu holen.  
  
„Du wusstest schon immer, was du sagen musst, um mich sprachlos zu machen.“  
  
„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Ich weiß … und das macht es nicht besser.“ Er schmunzelte und trat wieder näher, nachdem er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. „Also …“, begann er und hielt seinem Gegenüber ein breites Band aus weichem, rotem Samt vor die Augen, „… vertraust du mir auch dann noch, wenn du nicht mehr sehen kannst?“ Das bislang sanfte Lächeln weitete sich und Hizumi nickte langsam, ohne jedoch etwas auf seine Frage zu erwidern. Er atmete unwillkürlich ein, als seine Nervosität sich erneut meldete, dann aber spiegelte er das Nicken, trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Augenbinde an.  
  
„Uh, das fühlt sich ja noch weicher an, als es ausgesehen hat“, murmelte Hizumi und neigte den Kopf, ganz so, als könne er damit der Textur des Stoffs um seine Augen besser nachspüren. „Schön.“  
  
„Ich dachte mir fast, dass du es mögen würdest.“ Tsukasa streichelte über das brünette Haar und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Freund einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu tupfen. „Umso gespannter bin ich jetzt, wofür du dich entscheiden wirst.“  
  
„Entscheiden?“, Hizumis Stirn legte sich in Falten, aber Tsukasa ging nicht weiter auf seine Frage ein, nahm ihn lediglich bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Kommode hinüber, deren oberste Schublade noch immer offen stand. Er dirigierte ihn so, dass seine Finger über einer Reihe von Seilen, Bändern und dickeren Schnüren schwebten und stellte sich dann hinter ihn.  
  
„Such dir etwas aus“, raunte er in sein Ohr und legte seine Arme locker um Hizumis Mitte. Während er dabei zusah, wie dessen Hände beinahe zaghaft die verschiedenen Materialien betasteten, drückte er eine Reihe kleiner Küsse in seinen Nacken und atmete den so herrlich vertrauten Duft ein.  
  
„Sind das ... Bondage-Seile?“, murmelte Hizumi irgendwann, als sich seine Finger um ein dunkelblau eingefärbtes Exemplar aus Hanf geschlossen hatten.  
  
„Teilweise. Manches hier sind auch einfach nur simple Tücher, Bänder oder Schals, die sich gut angefühlt haben und die für diverse Zwecke geeignet sind.“  
  
„Tsukasa, Tsukasa.“ Hizumi lachte leise und ließ das Seil wieder sinken, um sich eines der besagten Tücher vorzunehmen. „Du überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder. Durchaus positiv, muss ich an dieser Stelle zugeben.“  
  
„Freut mich“, raunte er, während er damit beschäftigt war, ein erstes, rotes Mal an Hizumis Halsbeuge zu hinterlassen. Ein leises Aufseufzen war der Lohn für seine Mühen und er schmunzelte gegen die weiche Haut, über die sich nun eine hübsche Gänsehaut zog.  
  
„Hast du dich schon entscheiden können?“  
  
„Ja. So sehr mich die rauen Seile gerade faszinieren, ich glaube, ich will heute hauptsächlich ...“ Hizumi hielt inne, schluckte und drehte sich dann im Kreis seiner Arme herum. Seine Rechte glitt tastend an seinem Arm hinauf, bis zur Schulter und folgte mit den Fingerspitzen der Linie seines Schlüsselbeins bis zu seiner Wange, wo er innehielt. „… Nur dich spüren“, wisperte er gegen seine Lippen, bevor sich Tsukasa in einem unglaublich sanften Kuss wiederfand, der ihm schlichtweg den Atem raubte. Seine Hände glitten an Hizumis Rücken höher, legten sich an seine Schulterblätter und drängten ihn so nahe gegen sich, dass wirklich nichts mehr zwischen sie passte. Wie lange sie so dastanden, wusste er später nicht zu sagen, aber er hätte keine einzige Sekunde dieses intensiven Kontakts missen wollen. Irgendwann hatte er damit begonnen, den Sänger systematisch seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, bis er ihn schließlich mit einem angetanen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen auf die weiche Matratze seines Bettes niederdrückte. Hizumi seufzte leise, rekelte sich auf dem weißen Laken, bis er eine Position gefunden hatte, die bequem zu sein schien. Er selbst stand noch, konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Freund nehmen, der nun wie eine fleischgewordene Einladung vor ihm lag. Eine suchende Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und er war hin- und hergerissen, ob er ihn einfach nur weiter betrachten oder sie ergreifen und sich auf den begehrenswerten Körper ziehen lassen wollte.  
  
„Komm her“, untermalte Hizumi seine Geste, als er auch Sekunden später nicht reagiert hatte.  
  
„Gleich.“ Er lachte leise, konnte sich aber endlich für einen Moment von dem betörenden Anblick losreißen und sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigen. Dennoch suchten seine Augen ein ums andere Mal die Form des Sängers, schwelgte er regelrecht in der Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die dieser ausstrahlte, während er vollkommen nackt auf seinem Bett lag und diese Tatsache ihn kein Stück weit zu berühren schien. Hizumi wirkte wie in seinem Element, mindestens genauso selbstsicher wie er es auf der Bühne immer war. Er bewunderte ihn für dieses Auftreten, diesen natürlichen Stolz, der aus jeder Einzelnen seiner Poren hervorzutreten schien.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön“, raunte er ehrfürchtig. „Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass das wirklich passiert.“ Seine Worte waren leise, fast nur für sich selbst gesprochen, aber Hizumi schien ihn dennoch gehört zu haben, denn er öffnete seine Beine in einer beinahe lockenden Geste, als sich Tsukasa zwischen sie auf das Bett kniete. „Himmel, ich fühle mich wie in einem Traum.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, streichelte über die Wange seines Freundes und zeichnete den Rand der roten Augenbinde nach, die dieser noch immer ohne Murren trug. So viel Vertrauen, das ihm entgegengebracht wurde, so viel offensichtliche Zuneigung – konnte das alles wirklich wahr sein? Auf Hizumis Lippen schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er erneut nach ihm tastete, die Hand in seinen Nacken schob und ihn weiter nach unten zog, bis Tsukasa die nächsten Worte mehr spüren, als hören konnte.  
  
„Was muss ich tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass denken gerade so was von unnötig ist?“ Hizumi untermalte seine Frage mit einem Laut, der sich wohl nicht zwischen einem amüsierten Lachen und einem Schnurren entscheiden konnte. Aber was auch immer er sein sollte, Tsukasas Inneres reagierte mit einem wilden Kribbeln und ein spürbarer Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken. Tatsächlich wusste er darauf nichts zu erwidern und ließ stattdessen seine Lippen für sich sprechen, die Hizumis Mund erneut für einen tiefen Kuss gefangen nahmen. Der andere erwiderte mit deutlichem Enthusiasmus und zog ihn näher, direkt auf sich. Tsukasa stöhnte unterdrückt auf, nachdem forschende Finger auch noch damit begonnen hatten, über seinen Nacken und den Rücken zu kraulen. Ungezügelte Lust rauschte bereits jetzt durch seine Adern und vielleicht hätte er sich für seine nur allzu offensichtliche Begeisterungsfreudigkeit geschämt, würde sich Hizumis halbharte Erregung nicht allzu deutlich gegen seinen Oberschenkel pressen.  
  
„Hizu“, keuchte er, als er sich bereits schwerer atmend von ihm löste und etwas auf Abstand ging. Die vollen Lippen glänzten einladend, als sich Hizumi nun darüber leckte, ganz so, als würde er bereits jetzt seinen Geschmack vermissen. Tsukasa lächelte und streichelte mit dem Daumen über eine leicht gerötete Wange, bevor er sein Bein etwas fester gegen Hizumis Körpermitte presste. „Da fällt mir ein, dass du dir ja noch eine Kleinigkeit ausgesucht hast, die zum Einsatz kommen sollte.“ Sein Freund schmiegte sich zur Antwort unterdrückt stöhnend in seine Hand, bevor er die Arme über den Kopf reckte, nach den Bettstreben tastete und die Hände darum schloss.  
 _‚Oh Himmel, wenn du wüsstest, was das mit mir anstellt.‘_ , dachte Tsukasa mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um nicht hier und jetzt einfach nur noch gedankenlos über diesen wundervollen Mann herzufallen. Dennoch folgte er der stummen Einladung, richtete sich ein Stück weit auf und begann, Hizumis Handgelenke mit dem weißen Seidentuch, das dieser sich ausgesucht hatte, an das metallene Ende seines Bettes zu binden.  
  
„Mmmh, das fühlt sich gut an“, raunte sein Freund, nachdem er den letzten Knoten festgezogen hatte, und stemmte sich nun forschend gegen seine Fesseln. Er beobachtete ihn dabei, sah die Gänsehaut, die sich nun über Hizumis Arme zog und konnte die körperlichen Auswirkungen seiner steigenden Begeisterung nur zu deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. Er atmete zittrig aus, wusste bereits jetzt nicht mehr, wohin mit all seinen Empfindungen.  
  
„Du bist wirklich die pure Verführung“, wisperte er gegen die feuchtglänzenden Lippen, tupfte einen kurzen Kuss auf sie, bevor er sich seinen Weg über Hizumis Hals tiefer suchte. „Wie ein Geschenk … nur für mich.“ Der Sänger seufzte, schien zu genießen, was er mit ihm anstellte oder war es gar das, was er sagte, was ihm so sehr schmeichelte? Tsukasa grinste und ließ zu, dass weitere, bewundernde Worte über seine Lippen kamen, während er an den erregt verhärteten Brustwarzen anlangte. Seine Finger spielten mit der Rechten und seine Zungenspitze hatte die Linke für sich erobert, womit er seinem Freund ein erstes Stöhnen entlockte. Hizumi reckte sich ihm entgegen, die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe vergraben und eindeutig genießend. Ein wohliger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, spornte ihn an, sich nur noch ausführlicher mit dieser so offensichtlich erogenen Stelle zu beschäftigen. Ein ums andere Mal entlockte er dem anderen herrliche Laute, konnte selbst gar nicht genug von seinem Tun bekommen. Irgendwann war er tiefer gerutscht, ließ ihn nun seine Fingernägel spüren, als er an den Seiten hinab kratzte und mit den Lippen erst am Bauchnabel wieder innehielt.  
  
„Tsuka~!“, japste der Sänger beinahe überrascht klingend, nachdem er mit der Zungenspitze in die kleine Kuhle vorgedrungen war.  
  
„Was denn?“, murmelte er scheinheilig und wiederholte sein Tun mit gleichem Erfolg. Hizumi wölbte sich ihm entgegen, presste den Kopf ins Kissen und schenkte ihm ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen, dass sich in seinen Ohren wie die schönste Musik überhaupt anhörte. Es war nicht so, dass er noch irgendeine Art von Ansporn nötig gehabt hätte, aber er hätte lügen müssen, würde er jetzt behaupten, dass diese wunderbaren Lustlaute nicht genau das waren. „Hizu?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Brauchen wir ein Kondom?“  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der andere schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und ihm antwortete: „Von meiner Seite her nicht. Hier ist alles so, wie es sein soll.“ Er lächelte ihm keck entgegen und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Lachen.  
  
„Gut. Mein letzter Test ist zwar schon etwas her, aber seitdem gab es nichts, was Anlass zu einer Wiederholung gegeben hätte.“ Grinsend beugte er sich über Hizumis Gesicht, tupfte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und wisperte: „Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
  
„Oh ja, ich verstehe ganz genau, was du meinst.“ Hizumi haschte erstaunlich zielsicher, bedachte man, dass er ihn dank der Augenbinde noch immer nicht sehen konnte, nach seiner Unterlippe und biss zärtlich hinein. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns da einig sind.“ Er schmunzelte und rieb mit der Nase über die Tsukasas. „Mir wäre gerade jede Barriere zwischen uns zu viel und sei sie auch noch so dünn.“  
  
„Schleimer.“  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Ach, nichts.“ Tsukasa gönnte sich den Spaß, auf seinem Weg in südlichere Gefilde kurz in den hüpfenden Adamsapfel zu beißen und erschauerte, als das folgende Stöhnen herrlich an seinen Lippen prickelte. Mit einem vorfreudigen Ziehen in der Magengegend tupfte er kleine Küsse unter den Bauchnabel, immer tiefer, bis seine Lippen mit der ersten, salzigen Feuchtigkeit in Berührung kamen. Nun war er es, dem ein kaum hörbares Keuchen entwich, als dieser Geschmack allein es schon vermochte, seine Lust in neue Höhen zu katapultieren.  
  
„Bitte, ich halt das nicht mehr aus, bitte, mach endlich.“  
  
Tsukasa wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass sein Freund gar nicht mehr richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, was er von sich gab, wobei es durchaus in Hizumis Natur liegen würde, auch jetzt kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Aber egal, welche Variante gerade zutreffend war, er liebte es schon jetzt, seiner Lust lauschen und sie mitansehen zu dürfen. Darum – und weil er sich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte – fackelte er auch nicht länger, rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer und hauchte einen ersten, etwas zaghaften Kuss auf die stattliche Erregung. Seine Nervosität flackerte erneut auf, weil er wirklich und wahrhaftig im Begriff war, etwas zu tun, bei dem seine Erfahrungen nur soweit reichten, dass er wusste, was ihm selbst gefiel. Doch die mehr als begeisterte Reaktion, die Hizumi bereits nach dieser kurzen Berührung zeigte, gab ihm ein wenig seiner Sicherheit zurück. Dennoch murmelte er leise: „Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich weiß, was ich tue.“  
  
„Glaub mir, das spielt für mich gerade absolut keine Rolle.“ Hizumi keuchte, als er einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Eichel drückte und schloss seine Hände fest um die Metallstreben des Bettes. „Solange du einfach nur weitermachst und mir nicht aus Versehen etwas abbeißt, bin ich rundum zufrieden.“ Bei diesen Worten musste Tsukasa leise lachen und auch seinem Freund entkam ein Glucksen, welches sich aber sogleich in ein weiteres Keuchen wandelte. Er hatte es sich nämlich nicht nehmen lassen und der nach Aufmerksamkeit förmlich bettelnden Härte weitere Zuwendung geschenkt. Gerade zeichnete er mit der Zungenspitze eine der deutlich hervorstehenden Venen nach und konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie betörend Hizumis Geschmack für ihn war. Er hatte nie wirklich zugelassen, näher darüber nachzudenken, wie es sein würde, seinem besten Freund jemals so nah zu sein. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, all die Dinge mit ihm zu tun, nach denen er sich schon so lange sehnte, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihn nichts hierauf hätte vorbereiten können. Wieder fühlte er sich wie im Traum, der Wirklichkeit entrückt, als er seine Rechte um Hizumis Erregung schloss und der Spitze mit den Lippen immer näher kam. Er wollte mehr von diesem Geschmack, mehr von den schönen Lauten, die der Vocal nur für ihn zu singen schien.  
  
„Oh Gott!“ Hizumi drückte den Rücken durch, als sich Tsukasas Lippen teilten und er langsam aber stetig tiefer glitt. Er hatte aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, was er zu tun hatte, ließ sich ausschließlich von den ermutigenden Reaktionen und seiner eigenen Lust leiten. Langsam bewegte er sich, umspielte die Härte in seinem Mund mit der Zunge und schloss die Augen, um seinem Tun so besser nachspüren zu können. Jedes Keuchen, jedes unterdrückte Stöhnen schickte erregende Blitze durch seinen Körper und langsam aber sicher ging das Ganze auch an ihm nicht mehr spurlos vorbei. Er änderte seine Position, um den Druck auf seine Körpermitte ein wenig zu lindern. Viel half es nicht, aber er wollte auch einfach noch nicht aufhören, Hizumi um den Verstand zu bringen. Und dass sein Freund tatsächlich nicht mehr viel seiner Selbstbeherrschung übrig hatte, machte ihm das unruhige Rucken seines Beckens nur zu deutlich. Mit der Linken presste er ihn stärker gegen die Matratze, während seine Rechte die Schublade des Nachttischs aufgezogen hatte und fahrig nach etwas im Inneren tastete. Gut, dass sein Job es mit sich brachte, multitaskingfähig zu sein, sonst wäre sein Vorhaben wohl ein ziemlich erfolgloses Unterfangen geworden. So jedoch hatte er schnell gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und ließ den Deckel der Tube aufschnappen. Langsam zog er sich von Hizumis Härte zurück und grinste, als er den Schauer spüren konnte, der ihn soeben gepackt hatte.  
  
„Tsuka~“, jammerte er und reckte sich ihm entgegen. „Hör nicht auf.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, hab ich nicht vor“, murmelte er, drückte sich etwas des Gleitmittels auf die Finger und legte die Tube achtlos beiseite. „Du musst mir nur sagen, wenn ich etwas falschmache, okay?“ Hizumi lächelte ihn an und nickte, was ihm vorerst als Antwort genügen sollte. Einen Moment gönnte er es sich, den anderen zu mustern, dieses wunderschöne Bild in sich aufzunehmen.  
Er wusste, egal wie diese Nacht verlaufen würde, egal was sich danach zwischen ihnen ändern würde, er würde die Erinnerung hieran immer wie seinen wertvollsten Besitz hüten. Langsam glitten seine befeuchteten Finger zwischen Hizumis Pobacken, tasteten sich zaghaft vor, während sich sein Herzschlag derart beschleunigte, dass er ihn in seiner Kehle spüren konnte.  
  
„Ich …“ Hizumi atmete zischend aus und ließ sein rechtes Bein angewinkelt zur Seite kippen, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich froh sein soll, dass du Gleitgel im Haus hast oder ob …“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen und keuchte, als Tsukasas Finger fanden, wonach sie gesucht hatten und damit begannen, diese empfindliche Stelle zu massieren. „Oder ob ich mich eifersüchtig fragen soll, wozu du das bisher gebraucht hast.“  
  
„Eifersüchtig, hu?“ Tsukasa lachte leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Bauch, dann auf die Kehle, bis er schließlich gegen seinen Mund wispern konnte: „Keine Sorge, alles nur für den Eigengebrauch.“  
  
„Mmmh, das ist gut … und eine überaus nette Vorstellung, wenn ich so … uhm, drüber nachdenke.“  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich wohl ausführlich Gedanken über das gemacht, was ihm Hizumi hier so freimütig eröffnet hatte. Aber auch so wärmten dessen Worte sein Herz, bevor ihn freche Zähne aus seinen Gedanken rissen, die nach seiner Unterlippe haschten und vorsichtig daran zu knabbern begannen. Er brummte angetan, ließ sich nur zu gerne ein bisschen verwöhnen, bevor ihn seine eigene Lust zum Weitermachen drängte. Ein aufgeregtes Zittern ergriff von seinem Körper Besitz, als er mit der Fingerkuppe nachdrücklicher gegen den kleinen Muskel drückte, bis er untermalt von einem herrlich lang gezogenen Stöhnen in Hizumis Inneres vordringen konnte.  
  
„So eng … und heiß“, wisperte er in absoluter Überwältigung und lockte die leicht offenstehenden Lippen des Sängers in einen langsamen, unendlich zärtlichen Kuss, genau so, wie er seinen Finger in ihm bewegte. Hizumi winkelte sein linkes Bein etwas an, kam ihm entgegen und er spürte, wie sich dessen Lippen zu einem frechen Grinsen verzogen. Denn mehr noch, als sich selbst zu stimulieren, schaffte er es damit, Tsukasa halb wahnsinnig zu machen. War ja nicht so, dass dessen Oberschenkel nun zielsicher gegen seine Erregung rieb. Nein, nie. „Unfair“, beschwerte er sich, erhielt aber nur ein gekeuchtes Lachen zur Antwort und revanchierte sich damit, dass die Bewegungen seines Fingers deutlich mutiger wurden. Hizumi zog an seinen Fesseln, ruckte ihm mit dem Becken entgegen und immer, wenn sich ihre Lippen für einen Atemzug lösten, hörte er wieder diese wunderbaren, kleinen Laute, die der andere wohl einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
  
„Mach weiter, Tsukasa, ich will dich endlich in mir spüren.“ Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und er haschte nach der wundgeküssten Unterlippe, schabte neckend mit den Zähnen darüber. Aber er kam Hizumis Wunsch nach, ließ dem ersten Finger einen zweiten folgen und bewegte sie rhythmisch gegeneinander. „Uh ja, genau so … mehr.“ Das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib wurde immer stärker und für einen Moment fragte sich Tsukasa wirklich, wie er _‚mehr‘_ aushalten sollte, wenn sich doch jetzt schon alles so unglaublich intensiv anfühlte. Er vermutete sogar, dass es ihm voll und ganz genügen würde, seinen Freund weiter zu verwöhnen, ihn so weit zu treiben, dass er mitansehen konnte, wie ihn die Lust endgültig übermannte. Himmel, allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn schwerer atmen und nun war er es, der unbewusst seine Körpermitte leicht gegen Hizumis Oberschenkel rieb. Er schnaubte, nachdem ihm dieser Umstand bewusst geworden war und grinste etwas verlegen, als eine Mischung aus Lachen und Keuchen über dessen Lippen perlte. „Du musst nicht damit aufhören. So spüre ich wenigstens, dass ich hier nicht der Einzige bin, der es vor lauter Gier kaum noch aushält.“  
  
„Frag mich mal, ich hab keine Ahnung, woher ich überhaupt noch so etwas wie Selbstbeherrschung nehmen soll.“  
  
„Wenn es nach mir geht, brauchst du die gewiss nicht mehr.“  
  
„Nein?“ Hizumi schüttelte den Kopf, rekelte sich unter ihm und ruckte ihm nun deutlich auffordernd mit dem Becken entgegen. An dieser Stelle brauchte man wohl nicht zu erwähnen, was für ein unglaublich verruchtes Bild er gerade abgab, oder? Vermutlich nicht. Das empfand auch Tsukasa so, als er seine Finger zurückzog, sich aufrichtete und etwas des Gleitgels auf seiner Härte verteilte. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ein wildes Kribbeln durch seinen Magen zog. „Bist du dir sicher?“, wollte er wissen, während er zwischen Hizumis gespreizte Beine glitt und mit der Spitze seiner Erregung vorsichtig gegen den kleinen Muskel drückte.  
  
„Mehr als nur sicher.“  
  
Tsukasa schloss die Augen und schob sich weiter vor, konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nun wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Keuchend ließ er den Kopf auf Hizumis Schulter sinken, als er vollständig in diese atemraubende Hitze vorgedrungen war und die Gänsehaut gar nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.  
  
„Oh Gott“, japste er, tupfte unkoordinierte Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. „Du fühlst dich … einfach nur unglaublich an.“ Hizumi brummte, was sich beinahe wie das Schnurren eines zufriedenen Katers anhörte und er konnte spüren, wie sich dessen Beine um seine Hüfte legten, er dadurch nur noch enger zu werden schien.  
 _‚Himmel, wie soll ich das nur aushalten?‘_ , dachte er halb verzweifelt, aber hätte im Leben nichts an dieser Situation ändern wollen – niemals.  
  
„Ich will dich sehen“, raunte der Sänger und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Er richtete sich auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand neben dessen Kopf ab und schob ihm mit der anderen die Augenbinde über die Stirn. Hizumi blinzelte, musste sich wohl erst an die neugewonnene Helligkeit gewöhnen, aber nach einigen, kurzen Momenten richteten sich die schönen Augen auf ihn. Er lächelte ihn lieb an und rieb mit der Nase über seine Wange, nachdem sich Tsukasa tiefer über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Und jetzt … beweg dich, mein Süßer, und raub mir auch noch das letzte Bisschen Verstand.“  
  
„Süßer, hu? Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, murmelte er, küsste Hizumis Nasenspitze und kam dann nur zu gerne seinem Wunsch nach. Mit den Ellenbogen stützte er sich links und rechts von seinen Achseln ab, schob die Hände unter die gestreckten Oberarme und war ihm dadurch so nah, dass sich ihr Atem vermischte. Keine Sekunde lang ließ er ihn aus den Augen, während er begann, sein Becken kreisen zu lassen und langsam, unendlich genießend in ihn zu stoßen. „Mmmh“, summte er, übersäte Hizumis Gesicht mit hauchzarten Küssen und verbarg sich letzten Endes an seiner Halsbeuge, als die Empfindungen in ihm immer stärker, beinahe unerträglich wurden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das lange aushalte“, gab er flüsternd zu, leckte über die duftende Haut vor seiner Nase und erschauerte erneut.  
  
„Das macht nichts“, hörte er Hizumi sagen und spürte plötzlich ganz unerwartet dessen Hände über seinen Rücken kosen. „Das macht absolut nichts, uhm, so gut.“  
  
Tsukasa hob den Kopf, zog das Tempo seiner Stöße an, obwohl sein Blick mehr als ungläubig an dem Seidenschal hing, aus dem sein Freund sich gerade ganz offensichtlich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten befreit hatte.  
  
„Ich … nnnhg … muss eindeutig an meiner Technik arbeiten“, keuchte er und ein warmer Mund raubte ihm das folgende Stöhnen direkt von den Lippen.  
  
„Deine Technik ist genau richtig.“ Hizumi summte angetan, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff fest die Augen zusammen. „Fuck, genau da.“ Derart angespornt trieb er sich schneller und härter in den willigen Leib, versuchte ein ums andere Mal die Stelle zu treffen, die Hizumi regelrecht wild zu machen schien. Die Arme und Beine des Sängers hielten ihn zitternd gegen sich gepresst, ihre verschwitzte Haut rieb aneinander und er konnte die erste Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Bäuchen spüren, die dessen nahenden Höhepunkt ankündigte.  
  
„Ich, uhm, ich kann nicht … Oh, Gott!“, stammelte Hizumi plötzlich. Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schultern, und dieser kurze, aber unglaublich erregende Schmerz war alles, was Tsukasa noch gebraucht hatte. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen erstarrte er, als die Welle seiner Erlösung wie eine Naturgewalt über ihn hereinbrach. Im selben Moment verengte sich auch Hizumi derart stark um seine Männlichkeit, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Höhepunkt würde gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen. Mit fliegendem Atem sackte er auf dem kleineren Körper zusammen, vergrub noch immer stöhnend das Gesicht in Hizumis Halsbeuge und … erwachte.


	3. Traum

_~*~_   
_Maboroshi – doch nur ein Traum_   
_von ihm, der unerreichbar war._   
_~*~_

  
Japsend riss Tsukasa die Augen auf und starrte ungläubig auf das, was sich direkt vor ihm befand. Denn das, was er sah, passte absolut nicht mit den Bildern zusammen, die gerade noch vor seinem Geist vorbeigezogen waren. Weder war er in seinem Schlafzimmer, noch lag Hizumi stöhnend und keuchend unter ihm. Dafür warf der Fernseher gespenstische Schatten an die Wände seines Wohnzimmers und das kaum hörbare Lachen der Gäste einer Talkshow jagte ihm ein unangenehmes Kribbeln über den Rücken. Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert? Hatte er all das wirklich nur geträumt? Ein schmerzhafter Stich zog durch sein Herz, bevor sich langsam aber sicher Scham in seinen Geist schlich, als er an sich herunterblickte. Seine Rechte steckte unter dem Gummibund seiner lockeren Jogginghose und als er sie hervorzog, war der Beweis seines Tuns nur zu deutlich sichtbar.  
  
„Scheiße“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der sauberen Hand resigniert durch die verschwitzten Haare. Vollkommen durch den Wind rappelte er sich hoch und hastete aus dem Raum, das Gefühl seiner Schande brennend auf den Wangen. Im Flur hielt er kurz inne, zog seine Schlafklamotten aus der Reisetasche, die dort noch immer unbeachtet neben der Tür stand, und verschwand im Bad. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, sich nun zu Hizumi ins Schlafzimmer zu schleichen, um sich etwas Frisches zum Anziehen zu holen. Hastig schälte er sich aus seiner besudelten Kleidung, vermied den Blick in den Spiegel und stieg unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war unangenehm kalt, als es über seinen Rücken rann, erwärmte sich zum Glück jedoch schnell. Dennoch zitterte er auch mehrere Minuten später noch immer, bekam die Bilder seines Traums einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ein leises Schluchzen stahl sich aus seiner Kehle, bevor er rigoros die Lippen aufeinander und seine Finger fest gegen die geschlossenen Lider presste. Nein, verdammt. Den Teufel würde er jetzt tun und in Selbstmitleid versinken. Dann hatte er eben von Hizumi geträumt, na und? Davon würde die Welt auch nicht untergehen. Er schnaubte, glaubte sich selbst kein Wort und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Warum konnte er nicht einfach zu denken aufhören? War das wirklich zu viel verlangt? Shampoo und Duschgel waren für den Moment die einzig greifbare Ablenkung und so begann er, sich von den beschämenden Spuren seiner viel zu lebhaften Fantasie zu befreien.  
  
Obwohl ihm die Dusche letzten Endes gutgetan hatte, hatte es lange gedauert, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen wie er selbst gefühlt hatte. Dennoch konnte er auch jetzt, als er mit Shirt und Shorts bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer trat, noch immer nicht fassen, was sein dummes Gehirn ihm angetan hatte. Die Erinnerungen an den Traum fühlten sich so real an, als hätte er all das wirklich erlebt und zu allem Überfluss lief er Hizumi in die Arme, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Tsukasa schnappte nach Luft und presste sich die Hand auf sein wild pochendes Herz.  
  
„Himmel, Hizumi, hast du mich erschreckt!“ Der andere reagierte nicht weiter auf seinen Ausspruch, lehnte stumm im Rahmen der offenstehenden Schlafzimmertür und seine dunklen Augen waren beinahe wissend auf ihn gerichtet. Tsukasa spürte die Hitze, die über seine Wangen kroch und hoffte, dass sein Freund diesen Umstand lediglich der heißen Dusche zuschreiben würde. „Ehm … hab ich dich geweckt?“ Er versuchte, seine Stimme nicht ganz so zerknirscht klingen zu lassen, wie er sich gerade fühlte, war damit jedoch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. „Tut mir leid. Ich war im Keller, mein Drumset etwas quälen und bin komplett verschwitzt vor dem Fernseher eingenickt. Das … war nicht mehr schön, wenn du verstehst.“ Er grinste und rieb sich in einer nervösen Geste über die Nase. Verdammt, er redete sich hier um Kopf und Kragen und dass er zur Untermalung seiner Worte jetzt auch noch das feuchte Handtuch anhob, das um seine Schultern lag, machte die ganze Sache bestimmt nur noch verdächtiger. Er fühlte sich, als würde auf seiner Stirn in leuchtenden Lettern geschrieben stehen, wovon er geträumt hatte. Himmel, was würde Hizumi nur von ihm halten, wenn er davon wüsste? Der Sänger reagierte jedoch weiterhin kaum, streckte lediglich eine Hand nach ihm aus und lächelte schwach. Sogleich war die Sorge um ihn wieder da und verdrängte für einen wunderbaren Moment all die anderen Gedanken, die seinen Kopf schier zum Platzen bringen wollten. Er trat näher und ergriff aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus Hizumis Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.  
  
„Ich bin nur aufgestanden, um mir noch ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Du hast mich also nicht aufgeweckt“, antwortete sein Gegenüber schließlich leise und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Und gehen tut es mir so einigermaßen. Die Kopfschmerzen halten sich in Grenzen, aber ich hab gerade auch noch mal eine Tablette genommen.“ Hizumi drehte sich herum und zog ihn hinter sich her, aber Tsukasa ging nur zwei kleine Schritte, bevor er erneut stehen blieb. „Was denn? Kommst du nicht auch endlich ins Bett?“  
  
„Hizu …“, seufzte er und fuhr sich durchs feuchte Haar. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich wirklich auf dem Sofa schlafe, sonst halte ich dich doch nur noch länger wach.“  
  
„Red keinen Stuss“, murrte der andere und funkelte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich weiß, was morgen los sein wird, wenn du die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringst. Dann kann ich mir nur wieder dein Gejammer anhören, wie sehr dir dein Rücken wehtut. Darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock und außerdem … wann hätte ich je ein Problem damit gehabt, mir ein Bett mit dir zu teilen? Wenn ich erst einmal schlafe, weckt mich so schnell sowieso nichts auf. Auch du nicht.“  
  
Eines musste er seinem Freund lassen: Er hatte recht mit dem, was er sagte. Sowohl mit den nahenden Kreuzschmerzen, als auch mit dem Rest. Jeder, der sie nicht kannte, mochte es eigenartig finden, dass es für sie nichts Ungewöhnliches war, in einem Bett zu schlafen oder dass Hizumi des Öfteren mal auf Kuschelkurs ging, wenn ihm danach war. Für sie beide war das aber ganz normal, schon immer gewesen, einfach ein Teil ihrer innigen Freundschaft. Bis vor Kurzem hatte auch er sich nie etwas dabei gedacht geschweige denn etwas dagegen gehabt. Aber man sah ja, wohin ihn das in den letzten Jahren geführt hatte. Sein Hirn litt unter Unzurechnungsfähigkeit und er musste es ausbaden.  
  
Er hatte wohl zu lange überlegt und somit nicht schnell genug reagiert, denn Hizumi hatte sich von ihm gelöst und war zum Fernseher hinübergestiefelt, nur um diesen mit einer rigorosen Geste auszuschalten, bevor er ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Verdammt, leicht angesäuert und herrisch war sein Freund wirklich unwiderstehlich.  
 _‚Nicht schon wieder‘_ , jammerte er innerlich, sparte sich jedoch einen, ohnehin gänzlich überflüssigen, Kommentar und seufzte ergeben. Ein fordernder Blick streifte ihn, als sich Hizumi an ihm vorbeischob und im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Eine Sekunde des Durchatmens gönnte er sich noch, in der er das Licht im Flur löschte, dann folgte er ihm. Widerspruch war zwecklos, das wusste er einfach. Er hatte dem anderen noch nie etwas abschlagen können und erst recht nicht, wenn es diesem nicht gut ging.  
  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat er ans Bett heran und schlüpfte unter die angewärmte Decke. Sogleich breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über seinem Körper aus und erst jetzt, da er lag, bemerkte er, wie sehr sein Rücken schmerzte. Kein Wunder, bei der unbequemen Haltung, in der er den Abend verbracht hatte, von allem anderen einmal gar nicht zu reden. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn Hizumi ständig recht behielt. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und wollte sich gerade von dem Sänger wegdrehen, um irgendwie zu versuchen, doch noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, da rutschte dieser nahe an ihn heran.  
  
„Tsuka?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist, seit wir heute Nachmittag von der Hütte weggefahren sind, irgendwie so eigenartig.“  
  
„Du hast doch die meiste Zeit geschlafen, wie solltest du da mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich eigenartig verhalten habe?“ Tsukasa versuchte sich an einem leisen Lachen, das aber selbst in seinen Ohren eher verunglückt klang.  
  
„Du weißt haargenau, wie ich das meine. Hör auf, mir was vormachen zu wollen, dafür kennen wir uns zu lang. Außerdem … fällt mir das nicht erst seit heute auf.“  
  
Er seufzte leise und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Verdammt, Hizumis Inquisition erinnerte ihn gerade viel zu sehr an seinen Traum. Wieder rieb er sich übers Gesicht, verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Kopf und versuchte, sich irgendwie zu entspannen, bevor er antwortete: „Mir … spukt nur ziemlich viel Zeug im Hirn herum. Ich mach mir Sorgen und gleichzeitig hatte ich gerade einen wirklich sehr seltsamen Traum, der mich nicht loslassen will.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er Hizumi nun davon erzählte, aber irgendwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu. Außerdem tat es eigenartig gut, seiner Verwirrung Luft zu machen, auch wenn der Sänger wirklich der letzte Mensch sein sollte, dem er sich offenbarte.  
  
„Sorgen? Um … mich? Das brauchst du nicht. Ist doch nur Migräne.“  
  
„Ja, auch um dich.“ Er schmunzelte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, obwohl er den anderen in der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit ohnehin nicht sehen konnte. „Du weißt, dass es ziemlich sinnlos ist, wenn du sagst, dass ich mir keine Gedanken um dich machen muss, oder? Ich tu es doch sowieso.“  
  
„Sturkopf.“  
  
„Sagt der Richtige. Aber ich frag mich auch die ganze Zeit, ob es wirklich gut war, Karyu und Zero allein in der Hütte zu lassen. Wenn die beiden sich wieder in die Haare bekommen, ist es aus mit dem Bandfrieden.“  
  
„Glaub mir, was die beiden angeht, sind deine Bedenken wirklich unnötig.“  
  
„Du weißt schon wieder mehr als ich, oder?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und du wirst mir jetzt auch nicht sagen, was genau, stimmt’s?“  
  
„Exakt.“  
  
Tsukasa schnaubte, fühlte sich durch Hizumis Zusicherung jedoch tatsächlich so, als hätte er ihm einen Teil seiner Last von den Schultern genommen. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich zu beschweren: „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich der Leader bin, wenn ihr mir nie etwas erzählt.“  
  
„Armes Tsukatchi“, säuselte Hizumi und für einen kurzen Moment spürte er die Finger des anderen, die durch sein Haar fuhren. „Karyu hätte mir auch nichts gesagt, wenn ich ihn nicht gefragt hätte.“  
  
„Du meinst wohl eher, wenn du ihm nicht die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hättest?“  
  
„So … kann man das natürlich auch nennen.“  
  
„Du bist furchtbar.“  
  
„Weiß ich.“ Für eine ganze Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen und gerade, als er dachte, der andere wäre eingeschlafen, drang Hizumis leise Stimme erneut an sein Ohr. „Worum ging es in dem Traum, der dir jetzt so nachhängt?“  
  
„Ich kann mich kaum noch an den Inhalt erinnern …“ begann er und fühlte sich schlecht dabei, seinem Freund nun irgendwelche Halbwahrheiten aufzutischen. Doch das ganze Ausmaß seines Traums konnte er ihm keinesfalls anvertrauen, aber um nun einen Rückzieher zu machen, war dessen Neugierde schon zu sehr geweckt. Zwickmühle sozusagen, in die er sich mal wieder geschmeidig selbst manövriert hatte. „Es sind mehr die Gefühle, die mich nicht loslassen. Als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin, war ich fast schon entsetzt, dass das alles nicht wahr gewesen sein soll. Kennst du das? Der Traum war so real und ich hab mich so wohl gefühlt …“ Er brach ab, als seine Stimme dünn und kratzig wurde, und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Trotzdem scheint mein Unterbewusstsein gewusst zu haben, dass ich nur träume, weil ich währenddessen ständig daran gezweifelt habe, dass das, was passiert, wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen kann. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, all deine Wünsche würden sich erfüllen, nur um letzten Endes aufzuwachen und zu bemerken, dass dem doch nicht so war, macht das irgendwas mit dir.“ Als er verstummte, fühlte er sich eigenartig leer und gleichzeitig erleichtert, auch wenn es hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern verdächtig kribbelte.  
  
„Ich kenn das, ja …“, hörte er schließlich Hizumis leise Stimme und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er das Mitgefühl seines Freundes beinahe körperlich zu spüren glaubte. „Solche Träume machen wirklich irgendwas mit einem und können einem ziemlich lange nachhängen. Dummes Hirn, was?“  
  
„Na, aber so was von“, stimmte Tsukasa schnaubend zu.  
  
„Und du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht mehr, worum es ging?“  
  
„N… nein.“  
  
„Schade.“  
  
Tsukasa hielt den Atem an, aber Hizumi schien die Sache tatsächlich auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich, wenn man ihn fragte, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich beschweren.  
  
„Wir sollten wirklich versuchen, uns bei den Plattenbossen eine kleine Auszeit nach dem Neujahrskonzert herauszuschlagen. Ob wir mit den Arbeiten fürs neue Album nun eine Woche früher oder später anfangen, dürfte jetzt auch nicht so entscheidend sein. Uns würde Urlaub wirklich guttun“, stellte Hizumi überzeugt fest und er musste ihm da recht geben. Er brummte zustimmend und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, bevor er ihm antworten konnte.  
  
"Du hast recht. Ich rede morgen gleich mit Sato. Es sollte ja im Interesse aller sein, dass wir nicht arbeiten, bis wir auf dem Zahnfleisch daherkommen.“ Wieder drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und musterte im Halbdunkel Hizumis Silhouette, die sich unter der Decke nur spärlich abzeichnete. „Deine Migräneanfälle häufen sich in letzter Zeit, das macht mir mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen“, gab er zu, obwohl er das Thema eigentlich nicht noch einmal hatte ansprechen wollen.  
  
„Tsuka, mach dir nicht immer um alles und jeden Gedanken. Denk lieber mal an dich selbst. So ein Traum kommt nicht von ungefähr und wer weiß, was er dir sagen wollte. Du hast Ruhe genauso dringend nötig wie ich, Karyu oder Zero.“  
  
Beinahe wäre ihm ein hysterisches Lachen über die Lippen gekommen, als Hizumi meinte, dass ihm dieser verfluchte Traum vielleicht etwas hatte sagen wollen. Natürlich hatte er das. Und er wusste auch haargenau was, das war ja das Problem. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, um keine Dummheit von sich zu geben, und wartete darauf, dass Hizumi weitersprechen würde, aber der andere blieb stumm. Doch gerade, als er sich auf die Seite drehen und seinem Freund eine gute Nacht wünschen wollte, unterbrach dessen Stimme erneut die Stille im Raum.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er, seltsam kleinlaut klingend, und legte kaum spürbar die Hand an seine Schulter. Ein dumpfes Ziehen machte sich in Tsukasas Magen breit, das aber ausnahmsweise einmal nichts mit der unmittelbaren Nähe zu Hizumi zu tun hatte, sondern vielmehr mit der Unsicherheit, die er aus diesen beiden Worten herauszuhören glaubte.  
  
„Seit wann fragst du, bevor du mich als Kuscheltier missbrauchst?“, versuchte er zu scherzen, aber schien genau das Falsche gesagt zu haben. Hizumis Hand zuckte zurück, doch bevor er gänzlich auf Abstand gehen konnte, hatte er nach den kühlen Fingern gegriffen und sie nun mit den seinen auf seinem Bauch verschränkt. „Hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Komm schon her.“ Er hörte ein leises Seufzen, bevor es neben ihm raschelte und sich schließlich ein warmer Körper gegen seine Seite presste. Wieder ging ein feines Zittern durch seinen Leib und für einen Moment musste er die Augen schließen, um seine Empfindungen im Zaum zu halten.  
  
„Ich hatte den Eindruck, ich müsste fragen“, murmelte Hizumi, nachdem er den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und er ihn so noch näher an sich ziehen konnte. Sacht begann er, über seinen Rücken zu streicheln, mit den Fingerspitzen unsichtbare Linien auf den Stoff seines Schlafshirts zu zeichnen, während sich seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
  
„Ich …“ Hizumi verstummte, als würden ihm die Worte fehlen oder als hätte er Angst, zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag?  
  
„Hizu?“  
  
„Ich hab in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass es dir unangenehm ist, wenn ich dir auf die Pelle rücke. Ich weiß ja, dass ich es manchmal ein bisschen übertreibe, aber ich dachte bislang immer, dass dich das nicht stört.“  
  
„Es stört mich auch nicht“, brach es aus Tsukasa hervor und er blickte fassungslos an die Zimmerdecke. Wirklich erkennen konnte er nichts, aber das war gerade auch nicht wichtig. Wichtiger war vielmehr, wie Hizumi auf den Gedanken kam, dass er ihm lästig sei. War das nun etwa das Ergebnis seines Versuchs, sich die unangemessenen Gefühle, die er für ihn empfand, nicht anmerken zu lassen? Na, wunderbar. Das hatte er damit definitiv nicht erreichen wollen.  
  
„Tut …“, begann er, brach aber ab, als ihm die Stimme versagte und er sich räuspern musste. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich mich komisch verhalten habe. Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht das Gefühl geben, dass deine Nähe mir unangenehm ist oder irgendetwas in diese Richtung.“  
  
„Warum habe ich dann jedes Mal, wenn ich dir näherkomme, das Gefühl, dass du zur Salzsäule erstarrst?“  
  
„Das …“ Tsukasas Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und sein Mund war plötzlich so trocken, dass er kein Wort herausbekommen hätte, selbst wenn sich seine Kehle nicht wie zugeschnürt angefühlt hätte. Zahllose Gedanken rasten durch seinen Geist, aber er konnte keinen einzigen von ihnen fassen. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte auf Hizumis Feststellung hin erwidern können. Die Wahrheit war keine Option und keine noch so kleine Notlüge wollte sich ihm offenbaren.  
  
„Tsukasa.“ Wieder raschelte es, als Hizumi sich ein Stück von ihm entfernte und auch, wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, fühlte es sich mit einem Mal so an, als hätte der andere sich nun direkt über ihn gebeugt. „Bestimmt bin ich gleich wieder einmal viel zu direkt und es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn dem so ist, aber … Ich hab eine Vermutung, woran es liegt.“  
  
„Ach, ja?“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, während er sich weit, weit wegwünschte, bevor Hizumi weitersprechen würde. Sein Körper war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, sein Geist nur noch ein Chaos aus panischen Gedankenfetzen und er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment einfach nur sterben zu müssen.  
  
„Ich hab dich angeschwindelt“, redete der Sänger schließlich weiter, doch Tsukasa hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn über das helle Pfeifen in seinen Ohren überhaupt verstehen zu können. „Ich bin nicht wach geworden, weil ich etwas zu trinken gebraucht habe, sondern weil ich dich gehört habe. Ich hab gehört, wie du meinen Namen stöhnst, Tsuka.“  
  
„Nein“, formten seine Lippen, aber er wusste nicht, ob dieses verzweifelte Wort auch zu hören war. In seinem Inneren brach etwas, ein fragiles Gebilde, das nun aus zwei Hälften bestand, die sich immer weiter voneinander zu entfernen schienen. „Hizumi.“ Der Name seines Freundes war alles, was er sagen konnte, eine stumme Bitte, das Flehen nach Verständnis.  
Wieder rasten seine Gedanken durcheinander, schneller und schneller, bis ihm schwindelte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Wäre es nicht nur eine weitere Lüge, würde er behaupten, dass es ihm leidtat? Konnte er Hizumi überhaupt für etwas um Verzeihung bitten, das er nicht hatte beeinflussen können? Immerhin hatte er nicht geplant, von Sex mit seinem besten Freund zu träumen, als er sich aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, verdammt noch mal! Erst jetzt, da er sich diesen Umstand erneut vor Augen führte, stieg wieder die altbekannte Scham in ihm hoch. Was dachte Hizumi nun über ihn? Wie konnte er überhaupt noch so ruhig bleiben, seine Nähe suchen, wenn er doch über alles Bescheid zu wissen schien? „Ich … Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“  
  
„Ach, Tsukasa.“ Hizumi seufzte und er zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich kühle Finger über seine Stirn und die Schläfe hinab streichelten. „Ich muss nicht mal dein Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass du dich gerade selbst zerfleischst. Hör auf damit, hörst du? Das ist vollkommen unnötig, ehrlich mal.“ Beinahe neckend stippte Hizumis Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenspitze und obwohl diese Geste vermutlich als Aufmunterung gedacht war, löste sie in Tsukasa genau das Gegenteil aus. Er drehte sich zur Seite, richtete sich zum Sitzen auf und vergrub das brennende Gesicht in beiden Handflächen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, viel zu gefangen in seinen Selbstvorwürfen, dass die Worte seines Freundes noch gar nicht richtig in sein Bewusstsein vorgedrungen waren. Wie konnte Hizumi nur so tun, als wäre das alles hier kein Problem? Wieder berührten ihn Finger an der Schulter, aber noch bevor er aufspringen und endgültig das Weite suchen konnte, hatten sich Arme blitzschnell um seinen Oberkörper gelegt.  
  
„Hizumi, bitte, lass mich einfach gehen, ich kann das gerade nicht.“  
  
„Nein“, hörte er ihn murmeln, bevor er den Kopf zwischen seine Schulterblätter presste, sich an ihm verbarg und ihn so nur noch enger umschlungen hielt. „Ich lass nicht zu, dass du dich jetzt in irgendetwas verrennst, was komplett unnötig ist. Ehrlich mal, Tsukasa, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte noch nie von dir geträumt?“ Hizumi lachte ein schnaubendes Lachen und warmer Atem kitzelte über seinen Rücken, brachte eine feine Gänsehaut mit sich. „Wenn du wüsstest, was sich meine Fantasie schon so alles ausgemalt hat …“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Tsukasa in die Dunkelheit des Raums und versuchte, zu begreifen, was ihm hier gerade offenbart wurde. Träumte er etwa noch immer? „Atmen, Tsuka“, rissen ihn Hizumis leise Worte erneut aus seinen Überlegungen und wie ein Ertrinkender japste er, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er über Sekunden die Luft angehalten hatte. „Es ist alles gut, hörst du? Ich bin weder abgeschreckt, noch wütend oder entsetzt oder was auch immer du dir in deinem Kopf zusammengereimt hast.“ Hizumi ging ein wenig auf Abstand, nur um beide Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen und sanft die komplett verkrampfte Muskulatur zu lockern.  
  
Unwillkürlich entkam Tsukasa ein leises Seufzen und er ließ den Kopf hängen, bevor er fassungslos meinte: „Ich begreife nicht, wie du so ruhigbleiben kannst.“  
  
„Ich sagte doch schon, dass mir das auch schon so gegangen ist. Das ist doch wirklich keine große Sache und vermutlich ganz normal, wenn man, so wie wir, ständig aufeinandersitzt und für ein richtiges Privatleben schlichtweg die Zeit fehlt.“ Hizumi verstummte, nur seine Finger wirkten ihre ganz spezielle Magie und sorgten mit sanftem Druck dafür, dass sich seine Muskeln tatsächlich langsam entspannten. In gleichem Maße, wie zögerlich so etwas wie Ruhe in seinen Körper einkehrte, begannen auch die Wogen seines Geists sich wieder zu glätten und ließen die ersten, rationalen Gedanken zu. Wie wünschte er sich doch, er könnte die ganze Sache ebenso pragmatisch sehen, wie sein Freund es tat. Vielleicht hatte er recht mit seiner Theorie und diese Art von Träumen waren keineswegs so verwerflich, wie er gedacht hatte, aber … Hizumi wusste nicht mehr. Wusste nichts von den Gefühlen, die ihn schon so lange plagten. Man mochte meinen, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt mit der Sprache herauszurücken, oder? Einfach alle Fakten auf den Tisch legen, schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Aber Tsukasa war feige, wie immer und die Furcht vor Zurückweisung, davor, ihre innige Freundschaft doch noch zu zerstören, ungebrochen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin“, redete Hizumi irgendwann weiter, dirigierte ihn mit nahezu zärtlichem Nachdruck wieder in die Horizontale und schmiegte sich gegen seine Seite. „Ich mag diese Träume von dir …“ Er verstummte und Tsukasa hörte ein leises Klacken in Hizumis Kehle, als dieser trocken schluckte. „Und … ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie in die Realität umzusetzen.“ Tsukasas Magen verkrampfte sich und erneut konnte er kaum atmen, während sein überforderter Geist versuchte, das zu begreifen, was ihm sein Freund gerade so freimütig angeboten hatte. „Es wäre doch nichts dabei, wenn wir uns ab und an mal aushelfen würden, oder? Wenn wir doch so ganz offensichtlich beide Interesse haben?“ Hizumis Finger malten kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust, als würde er überlegen, während Tsukasa nicht wusste, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, so überrannt fühlte er sich. „Allerdings nicht mehr heute, das würde mir mein Kopf dann doch sehr übel nehmen.“  
  
„Du fängst also jetzt schon mit der Standardausrede schlechthin an?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, gefolgt von einem Lachen, das vermutlich nicht nur in seinen Ohren eine Spur hysterisch klang.  
  
„Klar, dann weißt du gleich, worauf du dich einstellen kannst.“  
  
„Hizu, du …“ Hinter seinen fest geschlossenen Lidern brannte es verräterisch, aber das war ihm gerade vollkommen egal. Genauso egal, wie das Chaos in seinem Inneren. So gut es in seiner Position möglich war, legte er die Arme um Hizumi, zog ihn halb auf sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Er spürte das Beben, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, aber auch das war nicht von Bedeutung. Sollte Hizumi seine Schwäche spüren, seine rohen Emotionen fühlen, es war ihm egal. Alles war egal, nur der Mann in seinen Armen zählte und die Tatsache, dass er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. „Du bist unglaublich“, krächzte er, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was du gerade gesagt hast, dass du das alles so locker siehst. Verdammt, Hizu, ich hatte solche Angst, dich zu verlieren, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören, nur weil ich meine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle habe.“ Beinahe hätte er Gefühle gesagt, aber im letzten Moment hatte er es sich verkneifen können. Einen langen Moment reagierte der Sänger nicht, aber bevor seine Selbstzweifel erneut aufflackern konnten, hörte er dessen leise, gedämpfte Stimme erneut.  
  
„Dafür … bedeutest du mir viel zu viel.“  
  
Tsukasas Mund öffnete sich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schloss er ihn wieder. Nichts, was gerade durch seinen aufgewühlten Geist huschte, wäre als Antwort hierauf geeignet gewesen. Stattdessen verstärkte er lediglich den Druck seiner Arme und hoffte, der andere würde auch so verstehen. Hizumi gähnte, wurde mit einem Mal ganz weich in seinen Armen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie angespannt auch er die letzten Minuten über gewesen war. _‚Tut mir leid‘_ , dachte er und lehnte seinen Kopf sacht gegen ihn.  
  
„Hizu?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich auf dein … Angebot gerade nichts sagen kann? Ich glaube, ich bin zu sehr durch den Wind, um jetzt noch anständig darüber nachdenken zu können.“  
  
„Das … ist in Ordnung … Ist zwischen uns nun wieder alles gut?“ Nun hörte sich der andere beinahe kleinlaut an, was Tsukasa unwillkürlich ein kleines Lächeln entlockte, weil er diesen Wesenszug seines Freundes unglaublich liebenswert fand. In der einen Minute noch forsch und selbstbewusst und nun derart zögerlich und unsicher.  
  
„Ja, Hizumi. Alles wieder genau so, wie es sein soll.“  
  
„Das … erleichtert mich, ehrlich.“  
  
„Mich auch.“ Er seufzte leise und begann, Hizumi vorsichtig durchs Haar zu fahren. „Mich auch.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Tsukasa.“  
  
Tausende Gedanken jagten noch immer durch Tsukasas Kopf, aber zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hatte er das Gefühl, sie irgendwann sortieren zu können. Natürlich gab es vieles, was er noch immer nicht wirklich begreifen konnte, besonders dieses ungewöhnliche Angebot hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm, aber er fühlte sich nach diesen wenigen Minuten des Gesprächs mit seinem Freund freier, als in all den letzten Monaten des Schweigens. Und ja, er hatte Hizumi nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, aber … das war okay.  
  
„Nacht, Hizu, schlaf gut.“


	4. Phantom

_~*~_   
_Maboroshi – bloß ein Phantom,_   
_die Liebe in mir, die er nicht sah._   
_~*~_

  
Als Tsukasa am nächsten Morgen von schwachen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, die seine Nase kitzelten, fühlte er sich erstaunlich erholt und zufrieden. Sein Freund schlief noch immer, eingekuschelt nah an seiner Seite und ein Blick auf die Digitalanzeige seines Weckers verriet ihm, dass es gerade einmal kurz nach neun war. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Arme über den Kopf nahm und sich vorsichtig streckte. Hizumi sollte ruhig noch ein wenig schlafen, das Interview war erst für heute Nachmittag angesetzt, und so konnte er sich in Ruhe ums Frühstück kümmern. Allerdings war er wohl doch nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen, denn noch bevor er sich unter der Decke hervorschälen konnte, brummte es neben ihm und ein schwerer Arm verhinderte effektiv, dass er sich erheben konnte.  
  
„Morgen“, nuschelte es zwischen Kissen und Decke hervor und verwandelte Tsukasas Lächeln in ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen.  
  
„Morgen, du Brummbär. Was hältst du von Frühstück?“  
  
„Muss ich mich dafür bewegen?“  
  
„Mh, wenn du mich aufstehen lässt, hast du noch ein bisschen Schonfrist.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Die Entscheidung zwischen Frühstück und meinem privaten Kuscheltier ist eine ziemlich schwere.“  
  
Es war wirklich immer kurios mitzuerleben, wie Hizumi selbst kurz nach dem Aufwachen schon derart viele Worte logisch aneinanderreihen konnte. Er lachte leise in sich hinein, richtete den Blick gen Fenster und ließ gedankenversunken seine Finger über dessen Unterarm wandern. Obwohl er noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, näher über ihr Gespräch in der Dunkelheit nachzudenken, fühlte er sich dennoch so, als hätte sich in ihm etwas fundamental verändert. Er spürte eine Ruhe in sich, eine gewisse Art der Gelassenheit, die er in letzter Zeit so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Natürlich war noch nicht alles geklärt und er bezweifelte, dass er so bald den Mut aufbringen würde, seinem Freund die Tragweite seiner Gefühle klarzumachen, aber das war in Ordnung, denn er wusste nun wenigstens, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Hizumi war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben und nichts, gar nichts, was er selbst beeinflussen konnte, würde dieses innige Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zerstören. Das hatte er sich geschworen und dafür würde er kämpfen – zur Not auch gegen sich selbst.  
  
„Bist du wieder eingeschlafen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, als auch Minuten später keine Reaktion des Sängers kam. Eben jene blieb auch jetzt aus und so rutschte Tsukasa vorsichtig von ihm weg, erhob sich und schlich sich auch genauso leise und bedacht aus dem Schlafzimmer. Kurz blickte er zurück, ließ das liebevolle Lächeln zu, das seine Mundwinkel hob, als er mitansehen konnte, wie sich Hizumi zu einem kleinen Ball in der Mitte des Bettes zusammenrollte und selig weiterschlief. Ob man allein durch die Betrachtung eines Menschen Karies bekommen konnte? Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging sich ausgiebig streckend und reckend in die Küche, um sich um ihr Frühstück zu kümmern.  
  
Der Kaffeemaschine galt sein erster Handgriff, denn auch, wenn er sich erholter fühlte, als er nach so einer turbulenten Nacht für möglich gehalten hätte, brauchte er etwas, das seine Lebensgeister richtig weckte. Und dafür war Kaffee in seinen Augen noch immer am besten geeignet, auch wenn ihm Hizumi, der alte Tee-Snob, da vehement widersprechen würde. Von daher widmete er sich als Nächstes dem Wasserkocher, bevor er den Kopf forschend in den Kühlschrank steckte. Viel gab dieser jedoch nicht her, immerhin war er davon ausgegangen, das Wochenende über mit seinen Freunden auf der Hütte zu verbringen. Aber für eine Misosuppe würden seine Vorräte gerade noch reichen.  
  
Derart vertieft war er in seinen Vorbereitungen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Hizumi einige Zeit später aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlurft kam. Tsukasa hatte sein kleines, rotes Radio, das seinen Platz neben den Kräutern auf dem Fensterbrett hatte, eingeschaltet und sang munter den Popsong mit, der gerade über den Äther tönte. Als sich Arme um seine Mitte legten und sich ein schlafwarmer Körper gegen seinen Rücken presste, verunglückte der hohe Ton, den er gerade zu halten versucht hatte, allerdings zu einem überraschten Quietschen.  
  
„Mh, ich mag deine Singstimme wirklich, nur an deiner Technik solltest du noch arbeiten.“  
  
„Musst du mich so erschrecken?“, murrte Tsukasa, konnte sich ein kleines Lachen dann aber nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ich hab dir gerade eben laut und deutlich noch mal einen guten Morgen gewünscht. Kann doch ich nichts dafür, wenn du so vollkommen in deinen Gedanken versunken bist.“  
  
„Hast du wirklich?“ Er spürte Hizumis Nicken und gönnte es sich für einen Moment, sich stärker gegen ihn zu lehnen und seine Hand über die verschränkten Finger seines Freundes zu legen. Unhörbar seufzte er, schloss kurz die Augen und schwelgte in dem Gefühl, dass er Hizumis Nähe endlich wieder genießen konnte. „Dann … noch mal Morgen, Hizu.“ Er bedeutete dem anderen seinen Klammergriff etwas zu lockern, drehte sich herum und fuhr ihm vorsichtig durch die wirren Haare. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“  
  
„Gut. Ich hab noch einen unangenehmen Druck hinter den Augen, aber das sollte mit einer Tablette gut kontrollierbar sein.“  
  
„Ich bin echt froh, dass es diesmal kein allzu schlimmer Migräneanfall war.“  
  
„Glaub mir, ich auch.“ Hizumi gähnte und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Schulter. „Kann ich nicht einfach noch weiterschlafen?“  
  
„Kannst du, wenn du keinen Hunger hast.“  
  
„Das ist ja das Problem.“ Der Sänger grinste ihn an, löste sich und ging zum Küchentisch hinüber. „Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte er, etwas unschlüssig vor dem Möbel stehend und blickte sich um.  
  
„Du kannst dir schon mal deinen Tee herrichten, wenn du magst. So wie ich dich kenne, würde ich ihn dir ohnehin nicht gut genug machen.“  
  
„Hey, so schlimm bin ich gar nicht.“  
  
„Nö … schlimmer.“  
  
„Unterstell mir hier mal nichts.“  
  
„Tu ich nicht, ich sag nur die Wahrheit.“ Tsukasa hatte sich wieder zum Herd gedreht und bewahrte ihre Suppe davor, überzukochen. Ein sanftes Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, während er Hizumis leisem Grummeln lauschte. Ja, verdammt, genau so und nicht anders sollte das zwischen ihnen sein.  
  
~*~  
  
So herrlich ruhig, wie der Morgen begonnen hatte, war auch der restliche Vormittag verlaufen. Sie hatten lange gefrühstückt, sich dann vor dem Fernseher verschanzt und sich am späten Mittag ausgehfein gemacht. Aber kaum hatte Karyu angerufen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Zero und er auf dem Weg zum Sender waren, wo ihr Interview stattfinden sollte, war die pure Hektik ausgebrochen. Tsukasa hatte zwar auf dem Schirm gehabt, dass das Interview um drei Uhr stattfinden sollte, aber vollkommen verplant, dass sie von seiner Wohnung aus bis ans andere Ende der Stadt geschätzt eine Stunde unterwegs sein würden. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch sein Handy verlegt und lief nun schon seit Minuten wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn in seiner Wohnung herum, um es zu suchen.  
  
„Tsuka, kommst du endlich?“  
  
„Ja~! Ich finde nur dieses dämliche Handy nicht.“ Tsukasas Blick schweifte zum hundertsten Mal über die wenigen Dinge, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen, bevor er in seiner Verzweiflung damit begann, die Falten der Couch abzutasten. „Das gibt es doch nicht“, murmelte er vor sich hin und schickte einen unflätigen Fluch hinterher. „Ich hab doch gerade noch mit dem Teil telefoniert, das kann doch nicht verschwunden sein.“  
  
„Küsst du auch deine Mama mit dem Mund?“, hörte er Hizumis amüsierte Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Hä?“  
  
„Ich wusste ja, dass du fluchen kannst wie ein Bierkutscher, aber das gerade … Respekt.“  
  
„Ach, red nicht rum, hilf mir lieber suchen.“ Tsukasa kniete sich vors Sofa und lag mit der Wange schon fast auf dem Teppichboden, um unter das Möbelstück sehen zu können. „Wo zum Kuckuck ist das dumme …“ Er verstummte abrupt, als er plötzlich eine Berührung und dann einen Klaps auf seiner rechten Pobacke spürte, und hätte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt. „Was?“ Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, nur um in das breit grinsende Gesicht seines Freundes zu blicken, der nicht allen Ernstes sein Telefon wie eine Trophäe in Händen hielt.  
  
„Hosentasche“, merkte der andere nur halb lachend an, warf das Handy auf die Polster der Couch und verließ den Raum. „Kommst du dann endlich mal?“  
  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen verbarg Tsukasa für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, seinen holprigen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Okay, vielleicht war zwischen Hizumi und ihm doch noch nicht wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte, aber er war auf einem guten Weg, oder? Oder?  
  
„Tsukasa!“  
  
„Ja~ha!“ Er rappelte sich hoch, ergriff sein Telefon und schlüpfte an der Garderobe noch in seine warme Winterkleidung, bevor er sich zu Hizumi auf den Flur gesellte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sperrte er die Wohnungstür ab, verstaute den Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche und schaute sein Gegenüber dann auffordernd an. „Was stehst du hier so faul herum?“, scherzte er, rempelte ihn leicht von der Seite her an und sprintete die Treppen in die Tiefgarage hinunter.  
  
„Blödmann!“, hörte er den anderen schimpfen und dann schnelle Schritte, die ihm folgten. Tsukasa lachte und hätte sich beinahe langelegt, als er eine Stufe übersah.  
  
„Shit!“, rief er aus, aber ein beherzter Griff an seinem Oberarm verhinderte Schlimmeres.  
  
„Könntest du bitte mal vorsichtiger sein? Es gibt Leute hier, die dich noch brauchen.“  
  
„Ach? Wer? Ich seh niemanden.“  
  
„Du siehst gleich Sternchen, mein Lieber“, murrte Hizumi erst, bevor er ihm mit einem Mal ein derart liebes Lächeln schenkte, dass ihm der Atem stockte. „Nun schau nicht wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.“ Der andere hakte sich bei ihm unter und stieg die letzten Treppenabsätze nun deutlich langsamer hinab. Tsukasa für seinen Teil hatte ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das auch dann noch nicht verschwunden war, als sie bei seinem fahrbaren Untersatz angelangt waren. „Kannst du mich nach dem Interview nach Hause fahren?“, erkundigte sich Hizumi gerade und verstaute seine Reisetasche im Kofferraum.  
  
„Na klar, ich schick dich doch nicht mit den Öffentlichen heim.“  
  
„Die Firma dankt.“ Hizumi stieg ein, schnallte sich an und noch bevor Tsukasa auch nur den Wagen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, fummelten dessen Finger schon am Regler seines Autoradios herum. Manche Dinge änderten sich wirklich nie.  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich immer gegen meinen Radiosender“, erkundigte er sich, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Aber man wollte ja schließlich nicht mit lieb gewonnenen Traditionen brechen. Routiniert fuhr er durch die enge Tiefgarage, ließ die Schranke hinter sich und reihte sich an der Oberfläche angekommen in den fließenden Verkehr ein.  
  
„Fragst du mich das wirklich?“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht fällt dir mal eine andere Antwort als ‚ich ertrag kein Enka‘ ein. Langsam aber sicher fühle ich mich nämlich diskriminiert. Und das in meinem eigenen Auto.“  
  
„Och, armes Tsukatchi.“ Hizumi tätschelte seinen Oberschenkel, war sich aber ganz offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst, als er in gleichem Tonfall weitersprach: „Wenn du singst, ist Enka einigermaßen erträglich, aber sonst … Weißt schon, Kopfschmerzen und so.“  
  
„Du bist wirklich der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der eine Erpressung in so schöne Worte packen kann, dass man sie kaum bemerkt.“ Er schielte zu seinem Freund hinüber, der ihn allerdings nur frech angrinste und dann demonstrativ aus dem Fenster sah, als gäbe es dort draußen etwas, was seine Aufmerksamkeit unglaublich fesselte.  
  
Für eine ganze Weile kehrte Stille ein und Tsukasa versuchte, sich ausschließlich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, auch wenn ihm die warme Hand des Sängers auf seinem Oberschenkel diesen Umstand nicht so ganz leicht machte. Aber die Gefühle, die sich gerade in ihm breitmachten, waren deutlich erträglicher, als sie es vor den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht noch in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen wären. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hand nun über die Hizumis gelegt, ihre Finger, so wie gestern, miteinander verschränkt. Aber er unterließ es, rechtfertigte seine Untätigkeit damit, dass er beide Hände am Steuer brauchte, und ließ stattdessen das kleine, zufriedene Lächeln zu, welches seine Mundwinkel hob. Hizumi neben ihm summte überlegend und kurz drehte er den Kopf, um ihn fragend ansehen zu können.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Ich ruf mal lieber Sato an, oder? So viel, wie hier gerade auf den Straßen los ist, verspäten wir uns doch sicherlich.“  
  
„Mh, wird das Beste sein.“  
  
Die warme Hand seines Freundes verschwand von seinem Oberschenkel, als dieser in seiner Umhängetasche nach dem Mobiltelefon fahndete. Aber die Wärme blieb, wie eine Bestätigung, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
~*~  
  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Sato, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind“, entschuldigte sich Tsukasa gefühlt zum hundertsten Mal, seit Hizumi und er am Studio angekommen waren. Aber wie auch schon die Male zuvor winkte ihr Manager nur ab.  
  
„Hör schon auf, es hat doch alles geklappt.“  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Er lächelte, hob abwehrend die Hände und musste zugeben, dass ihr Manager recht hatte. Das Interview hatte dank Hizumi und ihm zwar erst mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung beginnen können, aber sie waren wirklich alle hoch konzentriert bei der Sache gewesen, obwohl man Karyu und Zero nur zu deutlich anmerkte, dass ihre Nacht eine sehr kurze gewesen war. Damit hatte er allerdings schon gerechnet, immerhin hatte ihr Jüngster seinen Geburtstag begießen müssen, aber anders, als gedacht, sahen die beiden nicht so aus, als würde sie ein Kater plagen. Eigenartig, aber er würde den Teufel tun und diesen Umstand hinterfragen. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Erschöpfung wirkten Bassist und Gitarrist nämlich ausgeglichener als er sie in den letzten Wochen – ach, was sagte er da? – in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatte.  
  
„Tsukasa?“  
  
„Ehm … ja?“ Er blinzelte und richtete seinen Blick weg von seinen Bandkollegen wieder auf Sato, der wohl schon einige Momente lang versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Tschuldige, was denn?“  
  
„Du warst gerade meilenweit weg, oder?“ Der ältere Mann grinste ihn an und klopfte ihm in einer brüderlichen Geste auf die Schulter. „Oder bist du nur so übermüdet, wie du aussiehst?“  
  
„Uhm, so schlimm?“  
  
„Sagen wir es mal so, ich bin froh, dass das heute nur ein Radiointerview war.“ Sato lachte und er grinste, rieb sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf. „Aber das bringt mich zu dem Thema, was ich ohnehin mit dir besprechen wollte. Ich weiß, das gerade Karyu es kaum erwarten kann, im Januar mit den Arbeiten fürs neue Album zu beginnen, aber ich glaube, ihr braucht mal eine Auszeit.“ Tsukasas Grinsen weitete sich und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Sato zu irritieren schien. „Ja …?“  
  
„Nichts, red ruhig weiter.“  
  
„Ich hab heute noch einen Termin in der Führungsetage und würde versuchen, euch zwei Wochen Urlaub rauszuschlagen, wäre das was?“  
  
„Sato.“ Tsukasa legte ihrem Manager einen Arm um die Schultern und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Hizumi und Karyu, die sich um das kleine Buffet versammelt hatten, das der Radiosender für sie bereitgestellt hatte. Zero hatte den Raum vorhin verlassen – für eine Zigarettenlänge, wie Tsukasa vermutete – und war bislang noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. „Entweder du kannst Gedanken lesen oder du bist einfach so gut, wie ich immer sage. Jungs? Ratet mal, wer uns im Januar freie Tage herausgeschlagen hat?“  
  
„Strike!“ Hizumi riss die Arme nach oben und grinste breit, während ihr Manager im selben Moment abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Hey, ich sagte, ich werde es versuchen.“  
  
„Ach, das schaffst du schon“, flötete der Sänger und drückte Sato einen Energydrink in die Hand. „Siehst du“, meinte er dann an Tsukasa gerichtet. „Ich bin also nicht der Einzige, der der Meinung ist, dass wir uns etwas Urlaub verdient haben.“  
  
„Ja~, ich hab’s verstanden. Wäre Sato mir nicht zuvorgekommen, hätte ich ihn schon noch gefragt.“ In einer sehr erwachsenen Geste streckte er seinem Freund die Zunge heraus, was weiter zur ausgelassenen Stimmung beitrug. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er zu Karyu hinüber, aber im gleichen Maße, wie der Große heute deutlich entspannter wirkte, schien auch sein fast schon manischer Arbeitseifer der letzten Wochen nachgelassen zu haben. Halleluja. Vielleicht würde jetzt tatsächlich endlich mal wieder so etwas wie Normalität in der Band einkehren. „Keine Proteste?“, erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber aber noch und rempelte ihn leicht von der Seite her an.  
  
„Ich hoffe für Karyu, dass er nichts einzuwenden hat, sonst bekommt er es nämlich mit mir zu tun“, raunte da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen und hatte nicht nur Tsukasa eiskalt erwischt. Denn auch Karyu zuckte zusammen, bevor sie sich beide zu dem Neuankömmling herumdrehten.  
  
„Seit wann bist du wieder hier?“, fragte er dezent überrumpelt und begleitet von Hizumis heiterem Lachen, der als Einziger so stand, dass er ihren Bassisten hatte eintreten sehen und sich nun köstlich über ihre verdutzten Gesichter amüsierte.  
  
„Seit gerade eben erst“, antwortete Zero schmunzelnd, während Karyu fast zeitgleich protestierte: „Warum glaubt ihr eigentlich alle, dass ich was gegen Urlaub habe?“  
  
„Warum wohl“, antworteten sie ihrem Gitarristen im Chor, was diesem sogleich wieder den Wind aus den Segeln nahm und einer Schimpftirade vorbeugte, obwohl sich seine Lippen demonstrativ zu einer beleidigten Schnute verzogen.  
  
„Du kriegst auch alles mit, oder?“ Musste Tsukasa trotzdem noch mal feststellen, nachdem sich Zero zwischen ihn und Karyu gestellt und ebenfalls nach einer kleinen Flasche Energydrink gegriffen hatte.  
  
„Das, mein lieber Tsukasa, nennt man Beobachtungsgabe. Also nein, das _meiste_ entgeht mir wirklich nicht. Aber wenn, dann richtig.“ Bei diesen Worten schaute Zero zu ihrem Jüngsten hinüber und verdammt, schlich sich gerade eine gewisse Röte über Karyus Wangen? Noch bevor Tsukasa jedoch nachhaken konnte, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, riss ihn Hizumis Ausruf aus seiner Betrachtung.  
  
„Auf unseren Urlaub!“  
  
Schleunigst schnappte sich nun auch Tsukasa einen Energydrink, um mit den anderen anstoßen zu können.  
  
„Ach, übrigens, Karyu und ich fahren mit dem Van nach Hause, ich bring ihn dann zu den Proben wieder mit, okay?“  
  
„Klar“, bestätigte er nickend und konnte nicht anders, als seine Bandkollegen erneut zu mustern. Irgendwas war anders zwischen den beiden, aber er konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen. Verdammt, wie es ihn fuchste, dass er immer der Letzte zu sein schien, dem man irgendwas sagte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Hizumi?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Kannst du mir bitte mal verraten, was ich nun schon wieder nicht mitbekommen habe?“ Wieder saßen Hizumi und er nebeneinander in seinem Auto und schlängelten sich durch den abendlichen Großstadtverkehr.  
  
„Du kriegst so einiges nicht mit“, entgegnete sein Freund lapidar, was ihn grummelnd die Lippen aufeinanderpressen ließ. „Also, was genau meinst du?“  
  
„Karyu und Zero. Irgendwie waren die beiden heute so anders. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will, alles ist besser als Funkstille zwischen ihnen, aber trotzdem. Irgendwas ist da doch faul.“  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Zwischen den beiden ist alles genau so, wie es sein soll.“  
  
„Soll heißen, Mister Kryptisch?“  
  
„Das kriegst du schon noch raus oder du musst sie einfach selbst fragen.“  
  
„Hizu~!“  
  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“  
  
Wieder brummte Tsukasa vor sich hin, während er in die Straße einbog, in der sich Hizumis Wohnblock befand.  
  
„Das ist unfair. Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde. Freunde erzählen sich so was.“  
  
„Vergiss es, die Tour zieht nicht.“ Der Sänger grinste ihn an und genoss es sichtlich, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Tsukasa versuchte es mit seinem besten Bettelblick, aber auch dieser zeigte keine Wirkung. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein Freund schnallte sich ab, stieg aus dem Wagen und holte seine Reisetasche, ohne noch mal auf ihn eingegangen zu sein. „Kommst du noch mit hoch? Dann kann ich dir gleich deine DVD zurückgeben, bevor ich das wieder ewig vergesse.“  
  
Er schnaubte, ohne zu antworten, schaltete jedoch den Motor ab und stieg ebenfalls aus. Hizumi war bereits vorgegangen, wartete am Eingang seines Wohnhauses und hielt ihm einladend die Tür auf.  
  
„Ich hab gerade gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm, welche DVD du noch von mir hast“, meinte er schließlich, nachdem sie der Aufzug im richtigen Stockwerk wieder ausgespuckt und sein Freund die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.  
  
„Mist, hätte ich mal nichts gesagt, dann hätte ich sie behalten können.“  
  
„Das wirft gerade nicht wirklich ein gutes Licht auf dich, ist dir das bewusst?“ Hizumi sah ihn an und grinste ein derart freches Grinsen, dass Tsukasa nicht anders konnte, als leise in sich hineinzulachen. „Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, warum ich mit dir befreundet bin.“  
  
„Na, weil dein Leben ohne mich absolut langweilig wäre.“  
  
„Stimmt auch wieder.“  
  
Hizumi hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe, zog sich Schuhe und Schal aus und sah ihn dann auffordernd an.  
  
„Magst du etwas trinken?“  
  
„Nee, mach dir mal keine Umstände, ich bin froh, wenn ich nach Hause komme.“  
  
„Müde, mh?“  
  
„Ziemlich.“ Als der andere an ihn herantrat, um ihm durchs Haar zu fahren, jagte ein wildes Kribbeln durch seinen Magen, aber das sanfte Lächeln war es, das ihn mit Wärme regelrecht zu durchfluten schien. Er gönnte es sich, sich gegen die fremde Hand zu schmiegen, die an seiner Wange innegehalten hatte und erwiderte den Blick aus warmen Augen. Er war sich sicher, worauf das nun hinauslaufen würde, er konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen in jedem Einzelnen seiner Knochen spüren, aber er fand es nicht in sich, etwas dagegen zu tun. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er war es, der seinem Freund immer näher kam, nie den Blickkontakt lösend, bis sie sich so nahe waren, dass er ihn nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. Aber das war egal, alles was nun zählte, war Hizumis warmer Atem, der über sein Gesicht wisperte und die Nähe zu ihm, der er einfach nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. „Ich will dich küssen“, flüsterte er, gab dem anderen somit die Chance, das hier noch irgendwie abzubrechen, aber er spürte lediglich weiche Lippen nah an den seinen, die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, bevor sie verheißungsvoll raunten: „Dann tu das doch.“  
  
Und genau das tat er auch. Hizumis Mund war süß, als sich seine Lippen für ihn teilten, und der Körper des kleineren Mannes wunderbar warm, als er ihn nahe gegen sich zog. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut rann wie warmer Sommerregen über seinen Rücken und seine Lider flatterten wie von selbst zu, um den wunderbaren Gefühlen noch besser nachspüren zu können. Ihr Kuss war vorsichtig, tastend und so zärtlich, als hätten sie beide Sorge, den jeweils anderen zu verschrecken oder das, was hier auch immer gerade passierte, zu zerstören, würden sie zu forsch vorgehen. Dennoch kam ihm Hizumis Zunge irgendwann neugierig entgegen, stupste die seine an, umgarnte und schmeichelte, bis sich auch noch der letzte Gedanke aus seinem Geist verabschiedete. Kein noch so realistischer Traum hätte ihn jemals auf die Empfindungen vorbereiten können, die sich nun durch sein Herz zogen und ihn schwindeln ließen. Für eine süße Ewigkeit schwelgte er im Nichts, in absoluter Vollkommenheit, während sie sich aneinander festhielten, Hizumi ebenso unwillig wie er selbst, ihre Verbindung zu lösen.  
Doch selbst das schönste, reinste, ja beinahe unschuldigste Gefühl musste irgendwann verblassen und der Realität Platz machen. Es verursachte ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen, als er sich von Hizumi zurückzog, nur noch ein paar kurze Küsse auf die schönen Lippen hauchte, bevor er ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. Der Sänger hielt für eine ganze Weile die Augen geschlossen und er brachte es nicht über sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Stattdessen hob er die Hand, strich seinem Freund ein paar längere Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Heißt das …“, meinte Hizumi schließlich etwas atemlos klingend und leckte sich über die leicht geröteten Lippen, „… du hast dich dafür entschieden, mein Angebot anzunehmen?“ Obwohl er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, konnte er einen langen Moment nichts dazu sagen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er an einer Weggabelung stehen und sein nächster Schritt würde seine Zukunft für immer verändern. Und auch, wenn dieser Vergleich ein wenig dramatisch daherkam, steckte in ihm mehr Wahrheit, als er hier und jetzt vor sich selbst zugeben konnte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück, ohne jedoch ihren intensiven Blickkontakt zu lösen.  
  
„Nein, Hizu. Ich werde es nicht annehmen.“ Er glaubte, beinahe sehen zu können, wie Hizumi der Atem stockte, aber eine Reaktion auf das Gesagte blieb vorerst aus. Tsukasa sah ihn weiterhin offen an und ja, vielleicht suchte er in den Augen seines Freundes nach etwas, das ihn selbst doch noch umstimmen würde. Nach einem Funken, der dem in seinem Herzen ähnlich war, nach mehr, als der andere zugeben wollte. Aber entweder war Hizumi viel besser darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, oder die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war alles, was er ihm geben konnte. Ein wehmütiges Ziehen zog sich durch sein Herz, bestätigte ihn jedoch nur in seiner Entscheidung. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändert. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig.“ Auf Hizumis Züge legte sich ein dünnes Lächeln und erst da fiel ihm auf, wie versteinert dessen Miene gewesen war.  
  
„Schade …“, murmelte sein Freund und für einen Wimpernschlag nur spürte er wieder die weichen Lippen auf den seinen. „Aber … ich versteh’s.“ Hizumi nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Es ist besser so. Solange zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung ist, bin ich zufrieden.“ Sein Lächeln weitete sich. „Es ist doch wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er musste sich räuspern, so dünn und schwach war ihm dieses kleine Wort über die Lippen gekommen.  
  
„Das ist gut.“ Wie heute Morgen auch schon lehnte Hizumi die Stirn gegen seine Schulter und er zog ihn noch einmal ganz nah an sich. Alles in ihm schrie danach, seine Entscheidung zu revidieren, das Risiko einfach einzugehen. Vermutlich würde sich alles zwischen ihnen ändern, aber das musste doch nichts Schlechtes sein? War er ein Feigling, weil er diesen Sprung ins kalte Wasser nicht wagen konnte? Nein, nein, das war er nicht. Er war vernünftig – zu vernünftig vielleicht – aber er würde ihre innige Freundschaft nicht für die schlichte Befriedigung eines körperlichen Verlangens aufs Spiel setzen. Dafür war ihm das, was ihn mit Hizumi verband, viel zu kostbar.  
  
„Ich … fahr dann mal heim, okay?“ Er spürte ein sachtes Nicken, bevor der Sänger einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat und sich zögerlich aus ihrer Umarmung löste. Dennoch blieb diese gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen bestehen und er war sich sicher, ein falscher – richtiger? – Schritt und er würde alles tun, nur nicht nach Hause fahren. Er liebte Hizumi und er wusste tief in sich, dass sein Freund ihn auf eine platonische Weise ebenso liebte. Und genau diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihm die Kraft gab, zu seiner Entscheidung zu stehen, denn für seinen besten Freund würde er auch Hunderte Male das Richtige tun. Fast gleichzeitig fuhren sie sich durchs Haar, sahen sich erneut an und lachten los. Der Zauber – oder wie man auch immer das nennen mochte, was gerade zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte – war gebrochen und eine unbestimmte Last glitt wie schwerer Stoff langsam von seinen Schultern.  
  
„Schlaf dich anständig aus, du hast es dringend nötig.“  
  
„Du bist heute schon der Zweite, der mir das sagt.“  
  
„Dann tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und hör einfach mal auf mich.“ Hizumi packte ihn an den Schultern, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn mehr oder minder elegant aus der Wohnung. „Fahr vorsichtig, ja?“  
  
„Kennst mich doch.“  
  
„Darum sage ich es.“  
  
Tsukasa rollte mit den Augen, aber seine Lippen zierte ein breites Grinsen, während er sich noch mal herumdrehte und Hizumi spielerisch salutierte. Sein Freund machte lediglich eine scheuchende Handbewegung und war im Begriff, die Tür zu schließen, da fiel ihm jedoch noch etwas ein.  
  
„Ah, Hizumi? Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit meiner DVD?“  
  
„Ich hab keine DVD von dir.“  
  
„Aber …?“  
  
„Komm gut heim, Tsukasa.“ Der Sänger zwinkerte ihm frech zu, bevor er die Wohnungstür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss zog. Einen Moment stand er verdutzt im Hausflur herum, bis er sich lachend und den Kopf schüttelnd umwandte. Sein Freund war wirklich eine Marke für sich.  
  
~*~  
  
Er hatte versucht, seine viel zu lauten Gedanken mit einer Komödie im Abendprogramm zum Schweigen zu bringen und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war ihm das gut gelungen. Doch trotz seiner anhaltenden Müdigkeit und den brennenden Augen hatte er den Weg in sein Bett auch nach dem Ende des Films nicht gefunden. Stattdessen saß er auf seinem gemütlichen Sessel direkt vor der großen Fensterfront in seinem Wohnzimmer und blickte konzentriert auf den Zeichenblock in seinem Schoß herab. Die Leselampe hinter ihm bot die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum und hüllte sein Gesicht in tiefe Schatten, was ihn noch müder und abgespannter wirken ließ. Aber seine Finger huschten geschickt über das Papier, begleitet von dem sanften Kratzen des Kohlestifts. Mehr und mehr formten die zunächst noch unkoordiniert wirkenden Striche ein Bild, Schattierungen gaben ihm tiefe, bis die ausladenden Züge seiner Hand immer feiner wurden, als er sich in den Details seines Motivs verlor. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schien sich sein Geist mehr zu leeren, als er alles, was er empfand, was noch immer so heiß und fast zerstörerisch in ihm tobte, auf das Papier bannte. Dort durften seine Gefühle bleiben, dort würden sie ihren Platz finden, eingeschlossen in einem Lächeln, das seine Welt für immer aus den Fugen gebracht hatte.  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen waren eiskalt, genau wie seine Zehen, als er sich irgendwann erhob und den schmerzenden Rücken durchdrückte. Den Zeichenblock legte er auf den Sessel, ohne sein Werk noch einmal zu betrachten. Stattdessen knipste er die Leselampe aus und schlurfte im Dunkel der Wohnung in sein Schlafzimmer. Ein Zittern rann durch seinen Körper, als seine kalten Glieder endlich unter der wärmenden Decke verschwanden. Er seufzte, drehte sich zur Seite, vergrub die Nase im Kissen und schloss, umgeben vom Duft seines Freundes, die Augen. Morgen würde er das Bett neu beziehen müssen … aber heute würde er sich diese letzte, kleine Schwäche erlauben.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Mond schob sich für einen Moment zwischen den dichten Wolken hervor und beleuchtete mit seinen silbrigen Strahlen den Zeichenblock, der vergessen auf dem Sessel lag. Ein Mann war dort porträtiert, entspannt auf einem Bett liegend und obwohl sich seine Hände am Rande des Bildes befanden, die Linien der Kohle hier nur angedeutet waren, bekam man den Eindruck, sie wären mit einem feinen Tuch über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden. Sein nackter Körper wurde lediglich von einem dünnen Laken um seine Mitte bedeckt, aber trotz seiner Blöße strahlte er eine unglaubliche Selbstsicherheit aus. Als wäre er in seinem Element, als würde er wissen, dass bewundernde Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Das schöne Gesicht zierte ein wissendes Lächeln, aber die Augen waren es, die jeden Betrachter in ihren Bann schlugen. Es lag ein Glanz in ihnen, der von Vertrauen, Hingabe und grenzenloser Liebe für den Menschen zu sprechen schien, der ihn geschaffen hatte.  
In der rechten, unteren Ecke stand der Titel des Bildes oder war es vielmehr das Gefühl, welches der Künstler empfunden hatte, als er seine Sehnsucht für immer zwischen Kohlestaub und Holzfasern begrub?  
  
Maboroshi.

_~*~_   
_Maboroshi – eine Vision,_   
_ein sehnlicher Wunsch, zum Greifen nah._   
_Maboroshi – die Illusion,_   
_ein Sinnenspiel, das niemals war._   
_Maboroshi – doch nur ein Traum_   
_von ihm, der unerreichbar war._   
_Maboroshi – bloß ein Phantom,_   
_die Liebe in mir, die er nicht sah._   
_~*~_

  
  
  
**_~ The End ~_**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp NaNo ist fast vorbei und ich hab mein Ziel erreicht - die Story hier ist fertig!  
> Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Sie war mal etwas anderes, nicht nur, dass ich aus Tsukasas Sicht geschrieben habe, sondern auch, weil es hier nicht wirklich ein happy end gab. Oder war es vielleicht doch eines? entscheidet selbst und sagt mir, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. ^^


End file.
